Lady of Nightmares
by Alley of the Labyrinth
Summary: Sarah is still haunted by the Labyrinth, she hates to admit the truth and starts to think the only way to get ride of them is to write them down-but what if the nightmare came true...insanity is insured-Sarah x Jareth NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 New Ends

Note-I don't own the Labyrinth if I did I would have Jareth and Sarah end up together.

The characters I own are the british fan girls, Lyle and Arrow and the Nightmare queen

Also I played with the idea of it actually happening and then the movie coming out-kinda gives the reason for Sarah to have her idea of hurting

Summary:Years after her journey Sarah is still haunted by the Labyrinth, she hates to admit the truth and starts to think the only way to get ride of them is to write them down-but what if the nightmare came true-Will Sarah lose eveerything she tried to find. Will Jareth suffer.

* * *

_And it was said that she would return._

_Out of fear for her lover_

_Both were in danger._

_Her nightmares were hard to explain._

_But her love seemed fragile enough that she would be able to give up her pride and call for him to return into her life._

_She finally admits she misses him. But says it was out of fear for them both._

_She didn't know if she wanted to return._

_For it might have hurt him and her or she would have gone crazy either way_

_She was afraid he wouldn't love her if she had gone crazy._

_"I admit I love you and I always will. And I fear you but it's not for my safety but for your own my King, my Jareth"_

_And her world went black once again_

_He cried at her bed side it had been so long since the labyrinth last saw the Goblin King's tears._

_"Can't live with in you"_

* * *

Chapter 1 New Ends

Sarah moved to England 5 years after her little adventure/dream. She was going to a great college now. At her age of 19 almost 20; she had almost forgotten all about i_him/i_. She didn't even want to speak i_his name/i_ in her memory fear he would show up then leave her again. Her brother Toby was only 6, starting school back in America. She didn't need to worry about him; but as a sister she did. She even brought with her all her old fairy tales about Goblins, Mazes and Kings just so he wouldn't find interest in them. So he wouldn't find something to lose; like she did. 'Stop!' she yelled at herself feeling the urge just to whisper _his name_ and she couldn't help but fear the consequence of doing so .

He had ruined the rest of the year for her; when she had '_returned_' from this dream or adventure, whatever you want to call it. Her life was almost ruined completely. She kept listening to the type of music bring him into her life words he spoke to her were in these songs. She had grown from that now. It was cool at first but she wasn't a child anymore. She had nightmares of seeing him and losing him over and over again. So she didn't sleep. It was all about him.

But when she turned on her iPod and put her headphones on her head she remembered she forgot to delete _that music_.

"_No one can blame you for walking away too much rejection no love injection….find someone true…Don't tell me truth hurts little girl cause it hurts like Hell…it's only forever not long at all…Underground"_

"No I'm grown up I don't need you in my head Jareth!" she tossed her headphones and iPod off her. She screamed his name in pain then she sat her suit case on the bed in the dead silence that followed.

The song still played in her head…"Dam it leave me alone!" she yelled.

"I wonder what her bloody problem is" one whispered as a group of girls passed by looking into her room

"Jareth get out of my head! Get these monsters out of my head!" Sarah yelled again falling to her knees holding her head trying to think of anything but him and them.

A few minutes passed and a girl came in singing a song Sarah recognized. _"…..shake my pretty little head….no problems….no clothes to worry about….when things get wild Chilly Down Chilly Down"_ she laughed at hummed the rest.

"Hey there" the girl smiled at Sarah; who mostly liking now was going crazy. The girl was, tall her hair tightly braided against her skull and was still quit lengthy. "I'm Lyle I hope you don't mind it but I have a lot of Labyrinth stuff. Big fan of the movie and book you know."

"No I don't mind" 'Just don't say those lines' Sarah smiled at Lyle.

"I'm Sarah Williams I was into it once-David Bowie I loved his music from the movie" she agreed with the girl, best thing to do if you were to have a roommate was to make friends.

"I know he is so hot. He played Jareth very well. You have the same first name as the girl-maybe…OH what if the Labyrinth was true-would you take me! Please take me if it is real!" Lyle cheered acting was on her side.

'You don't know how close you are to the truth Lyle. Why speak his name-I bet he's watching-I HATE YOU JARETH your killing me' Sarah sneered looking to a picture on Lyle's bed it was the exact same one she left at home David Bowie dressed as Jareth. But she was lying to herself, and that's why she hated it.

"Hey is this yours?" Lyle handed Sarah back her iPod breaking Sarah's stupid argument with herself and the inanimate picture, the argument was one sided of course.

"Yeah…I got annoyed and didn't realize I tossed it off" Sarah was about to take it back when Lyle read the song playing on it.

"Within you- I loved that at scene oh how I wish I was her" Lyle said dreamily confusing Sarah.

"What if Jareth had a brother, then I could dance with them." Sarah shook her head quickly.

Knowing the movie as it seemed much clearer then her new friend. "No you're confused the dance scene was 'As the world falls down'" she got up from the ground and sat back on her bed. "And as a matter of fact I heard that there will be a new book; or that might have been the fiction I read…clueless…I'm actual trying to move on from the story-even if David Bowie has really good music some of it is really addicting." i'Too addicting I'm sick; monsters are in my head stealing you away from me'/i

* * *

Please read and review-also can be found on DA


	2. Chapter 2 Truth or Lie

You have made it to the second chapter-thank you for reading

'...' are thoughts during speaking

_'...' are song verses will give credit to the song when it comes_

_What Sarah says is my insight on what might have gne though Sarah's head at the end of the movie or during the ball scene_

_Lyle already knows half of the story she likes diging though_

_P.S. No ovence to the brits-it was just the setting in my head and wanting to curse in proper english-ALL GIRL SCHOOL-_

* * *

Chapter 2 Truth or Lie

"True. But what is "within you" in?" Lyle asked her to get back on topic. Also she didn't care for a note about a sequel. 'Like that would happen' she scoffed.

Sarah blinked for a second oh yeah get back on topic. Don't spoil what you're doing. So she continued her on her feelings of the Goblin King.

"The Goblin King is basic confessing his love to dear Miss Williams before she leaves him and goes back to the real world with her baby brother. He is saying how much he loved her and yet she refused him so he could never live within her heart. But he would still love her no matter how much she continues to refuses him. The movie clearly ends with her happy to be home with her brother safe…but I believe she begins to regret ever leaving him" Sarah said her eyes drifting back to the picture again. How she missed him so much and her friends from long ago; as the monsters haunted her dreams and not him. She wanted it to be him, not these monsters every time taking him away…

"That's very insightful Sarah let me guess you wish you were with Jareth yourself…come on I'm right aren't I?" Lyle couldn't help but see it in her eyes. Sarah was reflecting in her thoughts deeply. Lyle knew the truth but she was undercover for her king.

"No I never thought about the Goblin King after watching the movie-only how only Miss Williams felt afterword" 'no I'm writing the sequel…that guy drove me so crazy that I asked if I could. The only ONE damn reason I'm living here. Monsters, I'm writing about monsters and him.'

"Yeah right…'totally not true you love him' you know I feel tempted to try…'you're going to hate me for this' just to see if he would come you know" she giggled that was the way she was.

"If you do I'll hate you-But it won't work- I screamed his name once already he didn't show" 'please don't Lyle it would ruin me-I won't believe it if it actual happens'

"One who says she hates actually loves" Lyle smiled and looked out the window. Sarah glared she knew that line from her parents.

"And I dare you to say it with me!" Lyle laughed knowing full well that he was waiting to hear it from her lips as well.

"You're not good at lying" she told Sarah who was on the edge for her emotions.

"NO I WILL DO NO SUCH THING HE BROKE MY HEART!" Sarah screamed at Lyle who barely flinched. Standing up she glared at the window. "I wish the bastard was here to see me in such pain!" she cried. Nothing happened at first, she was lying didn't break her heart she broke it herself. She wanted him at her side to know he was safe.

"You didn't say it right" Lyle said to her.

"I don't care" Sarah said at first but she took a closer step to the window, her palms rested on the seal. She closed her eyes and whispered. First Lyle didn't hear it but it was nothing of importance. Then the whisper grew a little louder. She spoke faintly "I wish my Goblin King was here to see me in the pain I inflicted on myself because I loved and still love him. No matter the pain it has caused me." She looked up outside the window to see the moon was out and a white owl on a branch…

"Hell no it did" she muttered running out the room not believing that he really cared about her. That he had the same feelings no matter how long it had been

"Stay away from me Jareth! Please stay away" she cried shaking her head, trying to rid herself of the reality of the man. Things were flooding back into her head even her nightmares. He really heard her plea for him to love her again.

"Well you heard her…she needs you" Lyle laughed and disappeared into dust back to the underground.

"Thank you Lyle" Jareth sighed and flew into Sarah's room and transformed into his natural self.

"Oh Sarah!" he called out to her walking out of the room. Bad the thing was this was an all girl/women college. So as Jareth stepped out of the room all the girls around in the main hall gasped.

"A MAN LADIES AFTER HIM!"

'Oh no-Lyle you didn't tell me about this' he was surrounded by a lot of British women.

"NO!" yelled a voice.


	3. Chapter 3 A Will of Power

**Hi and welcome to chapter 3 don't forget to review and tell me if you see any problems-I will update fast if I get reviews-thanks**

**Song used-David Bowie's "Within you"**

**I do not own Labyrinth-just Sarah's nightmare-Lyle and some other characters that come later**

* * *

Chapter 3 A Will of Power

Her voice cried out to him. Crying out in its' own argument; against her own wishes. That sudden voice caught all the girls and even Jareth off guard. Sarah stood at the very edge of the crowd in the back of the hall. Tears were staining down her face but she wasn't afraid now.

Not of him, she could never be afraid of the Goblin King she defeated him. But she was afraid of the other things that would take him away from her. He tormented her mind and she was left in the dark and if she was going to suffer she needed him to see that. Show him that before they would take him again how much pain she had to suffer on her own fault.

"You sick bastard," she started slowly walking back towards him. "Why the hell do I suffer for you?" again her breath was ragged she cried and screamed so much even her whispers had hurt. "So I love you, there I said it. I love you Goblin King. Why does it torment me so?" Soon her steps turned into a run. She came back running to him the women separated and left the hall. He accepted her with open arms.

"Sarah my Sarah I missed you" he whispered in her ear not wanting to argue with her at the moment knowing she wasn't in such a condition to do so. Also how could he; she was very fragile. Still he was only doing his job than, okay maybe he went too far by watching her.

She forgot all her anger all her fear. He was finally realistic again no more dreams to hold onto cried in his hold "you're such an idiot Jareth. Making me break my own heart leaving me" she gripped on to his arms crying on his perfect clothing.

"No more crying love" But she still cried and continued to talk to him as if she still feared he would disappear again.

"Why? Why did you do this to me…why only haunt me why only further the pain of thinking it was only a nonexistent dream. Jareth did you know this would happen?" she wanted to ask 'Do you know you're going to be taken away again?' but she was unsure if she should speak it.

He didn't answer her. She looked up at him 'still as tall as ever you're real I can't lose you' looking into his mismatched eyes hoping maybe to find the answer she needed. Jareth began to dance now holding Sarah close to him; twirling her so gentle hoping she would remember one last song.

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes  
There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart  
As the pain sweeps through Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you As the world falls down  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
_

Sarah smiled and allowed Jareth to move her around she laid her head on his chest. She just wants to relax now. Things were so confusing. But his love was real. Finally his love was real.

Now she was trying to stay awake, as she felt so tired. Close her eyes and hold him forever. She had struggled not too dream of him being taken from her; not to find him in her world only to disappear again. She struggled to stay in realty all those years trying hard to forget. Now here he was dancing with her no fancy ballroom necessary no awkward feelings between crowd and dance floor. It was real.

She yawned now slipping her hands between them laying her hands against his chest. He continued to hold her close moving in a small circle ever so slightly. Smirking he kissed he hair and lifted her.

If you thought that it was a story of competition; it might have been; Jareth won the true feelings of Sarah as she found love and happiness. But this is no competition, this is a story of Sarah's dream.

Yawning again Sarah realized Jareth was carrying her bridal style back into her room. He laid her down and kissed her lips. "Sarah my dear; why are you so tired?" she didn't answer at first; she found herself snuggling against him.

"When you're not around I can't sleep…I won't dare close my eyes. I'm so tired I just want to lie in your arms" she muttered he almost could not hear the silent plea in her voice, he let a small worried smile come to his lips when he heard confuse such a deep thought. But he wondered why.


	4. Chapter 4 Dream or Reality

Chapter 4 Dream or Reality

"It's just not me either is it?" he asked she would've fallen asleep one time or another, even without him nearby. She didn't need him that badly did she? She didn't answer him, of course most of her life-he was considered a fantasy-a person of a world that did not exist outside the human mind of a child. But him here now, he Jareth the Goblin King is real-real as the tired girl in his arms as she believed in the Underground as much as she believed in other fantasy tales.

"Sarah what is wrong?" she didn't answer him again as she just yawned and snuggled against him, hugging his arm. He tried to push her down on the bed; she just hugged his arm tighter. "Don't leave please don't; I'll have nightmares if you do" she begged him in another yawn. Her green eyes hidden behind her pale eye lids, but the look on her face…

"Nightmares? What type of nightmares?" he decided to have her in his hold once more, as he sat down on her bed instead.

"These Creatures were nothing like the ones in your Labyrinth. They were dark black creatures taking you away from me. I couldn't stand to see it every night so I tried not to sleep…I listen to music. But it ended up reminding me of you…so I…I just don't know. Just please don't leave me."

"Never" Jareth whispered in her hair pulling her even closer to him, as much as humanly possible. She looked up at him meeting his mismatched eyes, with her own faded green ones.

"Thank you" she finally fell asleep in his arms. He smiled at her sleeping form it was time he would have to return to his home.

'_No…please…don't I need him! Please oh god please" she begged the shadows but the creatures didn't look back at her-if they did she couldn't tell. "Don't leave me Jareth!' she cried seeing Jareth being guided away from her, she was stuck in a cell, a dark creepy cell and these creatures were separating them. 'PLEASE COME BACK!' she cried louder it just grew darker as her tears hit the coal colored floor, she was all alone. "No Jareth please COME BACK" _that was enough to really get his attention.

"Sarah…" his voice called to her but she couldn't see where it would be coming from.

"Please don't leave me" she cried into the darkness still feeling as if she failed all whom she cared about.

"Sarah love" he said again but to her it was just a distant echo.

"The creatures…Jareth come back to me" she cried out. "Don't trust them!"

"Sarah love I'm here" he said once more fear in his voice. What was going on in her head what were these creatures. He tried to shake her awake but that only caused her flinch.

She opened her eyes to see his looking down at her worried.

"Jareth!" she cried happily. He was there with her safe. Oh god, her nightmares really were getting worse.

"I'm here love" she hugged him tightly. He rubbed her back and whispered sweet lovable nothings in her ear for a long while.

"Where am I?" she asked scarred her hands gripping the blanket when she moved out of the hold.

"My bedroom, but that right now is not important. What is this another nightmare? Are you okay" he whispered again. She scarred him so much. He was so worried about her.

"They took you away again and left me-but this time you went willingly. Don't trust them" she whispered pulling away from him. He barely heard her.

"What do you mean, love" he asked her. "Who shouldn't I trust?" this confused him a bit.

"I don't trust my dreams anymore-they may come true-don't you dare leave me." Jareth only nodded. He got up from the bed and moved to the side. She looked up at him scarred lifting an arm hoping to get him back quicker. He picked up a book he had taken with them. Okay he didn't take it Lyle took it and left it here in his room.

"Is this the creature? Or creatures?" he asked slowly awaiting for her to react. She only nodded fear flashing her eyes before she turned away for him not to see.

"Sarah why have you been reading things like this…" he lost words walking closer to her. He sat with her once again taking her chin in his hand making her face him.

"To save Toby" she muttered taking the book "he doesn't need this" rubbing her fingers along the bindings. He moved his hand to her shoulder.

"But Sarah…" again she stopped him from speaking.

"I'm having freaking nightmares because of this Jareth! He doesn't need these fantasies at his age!" she was screaming. At the moment she didn't care all she wanted was for him and her brother to be safe. She didn't care or at the moment realize that she was in his realm or reality.

She broke down in tears just visualizing the black creatures and a sicken grin of a woman dressed in black from head to toe-like she won over everything her glowing eyes set on. "Don't trust them, don't know what to do" she muttered to herself, rocking her body back and forth as she curled into a ball. Jareth got up from where he was and just stood by her side watching her. He knelt by her side this time taking her hands in his.


	5. Chapter 5 Another Truth

Chapter 5 Truth

"Sarah, my precious," Jareth started just to make sure she was listening to him. "I love you- I think you need to rest you head for a while. Don't think about these things now. All I want you to do is sleep, I will return" she looked at him as he helped her. She wanted to refuse but he kissed her forehead and laid her down and covered his royal blankets over her. He left the room in a wink and appeared in the throne room.

"So she put this on herself? Why" he asked really for himself as his brother and Lyle appeared before him. Arrow dressed in a similar fashion, and Lyle had a purple sash across her chest. Lyle's hair was in a half braid and what was at the end of that flowed like an ink river.

"People have been calling her crazy Jareth…'the crazed David Bowie fan and fictional writer' and she has it made." His brother replied, his voice a little lighter then the Goblin King's. "She went to England, to protect her brother and to write dare I say it a sequel to her pain" Lyle sighed staring at him. They knew a lot of the above world and how Sarah Williams, had it made even in her crazy state.

"If that is right…" Jareth tried to think he was so confused. Something was wrong with his Sarah, something seriously wrong.

"I am _**RIGHT**_. You know what; we just should have never did this!" suddenly Lyle disappeared.

"So…wait I'm the idiot?" Jareth asked still in confusion.

"Yes," Arrow replied getting up removing the goblins from his legs.

"You are no help to me brother" Jareth rubbed his head just staring at him. They stared at each other mismatched eyes not blinking from either side.

"Just go check on her I know you want to" then he turned away disappearing in search for Lyle.

Jareth returned to his room in a flash and looked back at her, she wasn't asleep.

"Hey you, I thought I said you need to sleep." he whispered to her sitting beside her on the bed.

"Yes I know" she replied a little light blush on her cheeks. "Can you stay for awhile please?"

"Of course" he took her hand in his rubbing it gentle. She smiled closing her eyes again; he leaned down to kiss her lips. But her face turned so his lips meet her cheek. He sighed moving away, he slowly pulled his hand from her grasp. But she tried to keep her grip on his gloved hand. "Stay please, don't let go" she muttered her dreams coming back to her.

"I'm not going to leave you" he said to her, comforting her with words, how alone did his precious feel.

"You better not" Lyle sneered appearing into the room as well.

"I thought you've gone and spent some time with those weird wild creature (1) things?" Jareth said to her. "Nah their too bored today; and I came to apologize" she looked over at Sarah how gripped Jareth's hand tighter, her eyes wide open.

"Lyle?" she blinked a few times looking at Lyle. Wasn't she…it couldn't have been. She was going crazy and she didn't like it one bit. But soon Jareth was helping her to sit up. She continued to look at Lyle, and a bubble of anger grew in her. She wanted to scream at her for making this all happen way too quickly. But the look on her face said something like 'I'm worried about you, I'm sorry if I…'

"I forgive you Lyle" she spoke in a whisper. "It's not your fault."

"I agree with you there, I swear I didn't want to hurt you, I should have never come in the first place." She swayed a little in her purple gown.

"It's alright, no one is at fault here" _'just me'_ she wanted to continue but didn't want to worry Jareth. Jareth kissed her lightly again and she smiled at him.

"Sarah do you want me here to help you sleep?" he whispered in her hear.

"But you have a kingdom to run-you really shouldn't worry about me" she replied she didn't want to seem too weak. She would get over it soon it just her worries nothing for him to worry about. But hearing him say those words…

"My brother shall take care of that" Jareth laughed aloud. Jareth needed to stay by her side and watch over her. Arrow could handle a few goblins with out him.

"Your brother?" she asked him.

"Yeah I told you" Lyle filled in with a giggle.

"I-I thought that was just being a fan girl…"

"I'm a really good actress" she winked at Sarah.

"True" Jareth sighed "I made you mine precious" he laughed once again as she glared at him. i_'Why do I love you?'/i_

"I so want to hit you right now Jareth. But I'm tired-" she groaned as her stomach growled. "And hungry it seems" she muttered. i_'When did I last eat?'/i_

"I know exactly what you need!" Lyle smiled walking out onto the balcony. i_'Please don't let it be a peach'/i_ Sarah thought darkly, she hated peaches, from the normal fruit to a pie or even flavoring.

"Um Lyle one peach in a human life…" i_'so knew it! Wait did he just say one is enough?'/i_

"She's a Fae Jareth" Lyle sighed "she needs it" she gave him the peach to give to her.

"I'm a what?" Sarah said trying not to scream looking at him as if the man had grown a head or twenty. The peach in her hand almost fell to the floor but it landed neatly in the sheets before her. "Sarah, please calm down." Both Lyle and Jareth said in unison.


	6. Chapter 6 When the dreams turn

Chapter 6 Another Dream

"The last time I had one of those I…I didn't feel so good" Jareth knew, she would be hard to handle.

'_Knew it was a trap, well hell to this if I am to be his queen he's going to get a lot of hell from me after these nightmares leave! Wait a minute what in the world am I thinking….stupid nightmares!'_

"Fine" she took a bite and chewed it, closing her eyes she rested once more on his shoulder. "Thank you, Sarah" he rubbed her shoulder gentle. Jareth smiled down at her, and wondered what she would dream this time.

"These make me so tired" she yawned.

"I'm here love" he told her as he turned to help her down on the pillow.

"Keep the Goblins out Lyle" he told his brother's girl as she disappeared out of the room.

Sarah looked up at him nervously thinking he said demons. He kissed her softly climbing into the bed next to her. She sighed closing her eyes to send her into sleep.

* * *

The peach took her mind into another realm; A realm of white with crystals…something like when she was younger. She was dressed in a simple black dress, in simple shoes as well. No one else was around. Not even her love. She looked into one of the Crystals and saw a tall women staring back at her with a chain around her neck. Suddenly the white room turned black and howls began. "I wish Jareth was here" she quickly said wanting his protection.

"He won't come" a woman's voice laughed at her. "You know where I put him and you're here"

"Please let me see him" she begged the voice.

"No I won't he doesn't know you, you've changed"

"You're not me!"

"Come now finish your story and let me win and I'll let you go free"

"Jareth please be safe" she whispered as the voice suddenly pulled her to a desk. Pages flew past her and she knew what they read. Once she had defeated the Goblin King, she herself had gone crazy. Crazy for power, she took one of his crystals without his knowledge. Made her wish and she became the voice, changing the Goblins into evil creatures to be under her rule. But the most beautiful things you would see in the light these evil beings. Her evil self was gorgeous the reason Jareth never knew he would've been taken over.

"Finish it-kill him"

"No"

"Kill him" it ordered again.

"I can't I love him" she said.

"KILL HIM" the voice yelled at her.

Another flash of pages she didn't remember writing. But she knew what they said.

_"Send him to the dungeon!" I yelled to my minions. He didn't say a word. Just his eyes begging to be let go. But I didn't pay any attention to him. For I have won I will take it over…_

"No, this isn't right!" she stopped reading it, she hated seeing that in her head, she was losing him all over again.

"He is to die" the voice rang out.

"No" Sarah begged gripping the chain at her neck. She put this on herself, creating this nightmare. Watching the creatures take him again and again.

"Please…" she started to cry unable to escape this dream no this nightmare. "I need to hear his voice…anything to know he's still alive"

"He still his and it's a wrenched song" the voice hissed as if in pain.

"It must mean something let me…" she begged he had some power left, oh god it brought tears to her eyes.

"NO then you'll never finish" the voice growled, it needed her anger her distress-the voice feed on her misery.

"I don't want to"

"Shut up! You will! I will be queen!" Then a song broke though the dark walls…The voice screamed and disappeared Sarah moved to the doors.

* * *

She saw him crying by the wall. She began to sing the words he hummed.

"_If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?" _She finally saw him. But here he was in pain. She wanted that stopped she couldn't bear to see him like this. _"If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?" _She reached out to him, trying to touch his palms that laid still. He looked up at her and smiled and continued to sing with her.

_If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call?_ His mismatched eyes twinkled as he sung with her softly. This was perfect, it was turning into a dream she would keep with her. This dream had her Jareth safe.

_If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all? _He stood up and grasped her hands kissing them lightly. _I never know what the future brings_, that was somewhat of a lie, she thought, how could the king of goblins not know what the future had in store for her. Maybe he was like her, losing his train of thought looking at her as she looked at him.  
_But I know you're here with me now _The bars that separated them disappeared and she got closer to him.

But suddenly it all faded again he was gone from her view from her touch. "Jareth please come back, I didn't mean to send you there" She screamed in her dream as a new scene came. Here she stood at the beginning of it all the entrance to the Labyrinth, where she first talked to him, when she first was challenged by him. She continued to sing the words trying to call him back.

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
She started running in her dream to try to get back to the castle, she saw him at every dead end whispering to her to come back. She reached the castle with him waiting for her.  
If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed?  
She woke up with tears in her eyes. He was there by her side. It was only a dream. Because somehow it ended happy, close enough but she didn't wake up screaming. What scarred her was that he was so close to her. Her arms moved to touch the one that lay against her stomach._

_If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head?

* * *

  
_"Jareth, I love you I can't lose you" she murmured waking up from the dream. "These nightmares are my fault"

"What do you mean precious thing?" he whispered to her he held her hand in one of his; she opened her eyes and looked at him. It was all just a dream, she had him right here.

"It's hard to explain" she said at first whipping the tears from her eyes. "But every since I began writing the sequel everything went wrong. Just everything you disappeared…and now…" she stooped at sat up leaning over him smiling gently. "I think I know how to end it."

* * *

Well I give you two chapters from my absence,

the song is by Daniel Bedingfield, I thought it would fit for these two-this is just the start of the adventure between Sarah's mind, her distress and her love for the Goblin King

I own nothing but Lyle and Arrow and Lady Nightmare everything else i.e. Jareth and Sarah, Jareth's Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson


	7. Chapter 7 Answer?

HAPPY NEW YEAR-Okay so I'm updating this for you I was bored...and I wanted to do this.

Remember I don't own anyone but Lyle and Arrow and the Nightmare Lady herself everyone else is Jim Henson's

So read and review and you'll get more.

* * *

Chapter 7 An Answer

Jareth looked to her confused a little getting up from the bed; he fixed his top and sat back down. Jareth loved her with his whole being, his everything. He would do anything for her. He was happy to see she seemed better.

"I love you my king" she kissed him once again. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her on top of him. "Now how is that my Sarah, how will you end you nightmares?" he asked her. To answer his query she sighed sadly and looked away from him. He sat up and she moved to sit next to him. "I'll have to return above ground and finish the book."

"I'll come with you"

"Jareth it's an all girl school…you remember what happened?" she asked in with a small smile. "Right?" she laughed when he made a disgusted face. "They were all over you, and I'm the bloody crazy girl you love."

"Now that is true, but do you have to go up there to finish it"

"Yes and I would love to be with you too but how?"

"I'll become a teacher…or we can get a home there for a while"  
"No Jareth, stay here just please. I'll be okay. Now I have to go back or I'll forget and the dream will keep hunting me till I do" she got off the bed and looked around. 'wait a bloody damn second I don't know how to leave!' she sighed annoyed and looked to a heartbroken king.

"I'm still going with you" he said not as an order but as a gentle request. He came to her side and kissed her. "You will let me be at your side." She sighed and looked at him. "Fine…if I go crazy I'll blame it on you." She gripped his hands pulling him closer to her as she breathed in his sent.

"You know we should get your fae powers in line"

"Just take us back up and teach me later" she sighed and he did so they appeared back in her dorm.

* * *

Jareth noticed the door was still wide open so he took the advantage and started to kiss her. Sarah gasped wrapping her arms around him as she grasped at the attention and love her gave her. "Jareth what are you…oh god that feels good" he kissed down her neck nipping so lightly to get a moan out of her rubbing her sides to receive shivers of pleasure. Moving back to her lips he noticed she closed her eyes.

"This is no dream love" he laughed quietly, he wanted to look at her beautiful eyes, see the reality see that Sarah believed him.

"Oh…stop playing and kiss me already!" she moaned opening one eye to stare up at the man when she noticed the very different ceiling. "Damn you fast"

"Dear Sarah I've been meaning to ask…why have you been cursing these words?" he asked her stepping away from her for a moment.

"Jareth..." she sighed looking at him, as her arms traveled down his and moved away from him. She felt the fabric of his shirt it was anotehr sign that she never dreamt the entire thing, he was hers. "I just have issues that need to be dwelt with...okay and they're my problems and all that...don't worry" _please don't worry about me._

"If you say so love, now what job should I get?" he asked if almost casually and finally lets her go putting his hands on his hips. She smiles at him but turns away quickly.

"You could be the drama teacher" she says at first. "I have most of those classes anyway after my-well-talk with a doctor about the conditions" she muttered the last part, not sure if she really wanted him to hear it. But she looks at him once again.

"Sarah" he says unsure if he should really ask her what had been going on in her life.

"Jareth the damn door is open….get the damn job before I'm kicked out." she suddenly yells, her eyes flashing before she begins to cry. "Damn I'm so sorry…it's happening again." Jareth is quick at her side; he could tell it was her newly found powers, and whatever lay in her mind that caused that anger to flash. He could see the pain in her eyes for yelling at him.

"Where should I take you, love?" he whispered to her.

"No I'm fine…just go and do that for me…need to finish the story-happy ending." she pushed him away meekly and sat at her desk. The book opened without her touching it and went to the page she stopped at. Jareth shook his head, he looked over her shoulder.

Was there an answer for his beloved girl? Was there an answer for him to find so that he could help her? He watched as she looked over what she had written, it scared him.


	8. Chapter 8 Story of the Night

I have had the time...

* * *

**Chapter 8 A story of the night

* * *

**

_"Send him to the dungeon!" I yelled to my minions. He didn't say a word. Just his eyes begging to be let go. But I didn't pay any attention to him. For I have won I will take it over and rule this pitiful land._

_"Sarah" he called out, I flinched, his voice still so haunting. I took his magic, he should be weak. His voice was everything, why can he still talk? I frowned and glared at my creatures._

_"Make sure I can't hear him!" I yell insurance to myself, taking a walk outside. My creatures stood around the edges of the balcony. They are gorgeous beings, long flowing hair, both males and females; crispy black eyes, unlike those disgusting goblins. With a wave of my wrist I sent to change the Labyrinth. Watching as their blackened figures ran above the land, I smiled as tall white and glass walls raised, I flicked my arms high as I could to look at the old castle before me._

_The walls turning to white clean stone, it was beautiful. It was my world; it was everything I wanted to change. I had everything I ever dreamt of. Closing my eyes I felt the wind's cold touch on my face. It was perfect.  
_

_"Stop this" a voice said, strong and willful like mine but young in a way._

_"Not in a million years" I laugh, "I won, I take charge" I was sure of it, this was my place now, he couldn't stop me, I gave up everything to have this._

_"No you don't, look at yourself" the little voice said, it sounded like a mouse now._

_"I'm perfect" I say not doing as the voice seemed to ask. I didn't need to, I am perfect, there is nothing wrong with my being. Everything around me reflections perfection.  
_

_"What happened to the Goblin King?" the person asked coming in front of me now. She has brown long hair, green narrowed eyes-no makeup, poor child. Dressed in a white blouse and tight black jeans, she's quite tall as well._

_"You've taken the life out of this place" she growls her hands touching a glass wall._

_"What life child? What life did this place have?" I ask her, this place had a life, not the one I desired but now it had, she wasn't going to stop me._

_"I ran here, for him, **our brother**" she gives it away so easily. So this was what I was, why is she fighting back? She won for "our" brother. He was safe to this unknown land that I would never allow him to enter, it was a small price to pay, I would never see him again, but that didn't matter, I had this, I had power. He didn't need me, I didn't need him.  
_

_"He has lost dear girl" I say trying to make sure my voice was strong. I wouldn't think of what I left behind whom I was hurting they didn't matter, only I because I needed this, no one ever let me treat myself I was always the underdog. But look at me now, I am perfect. the Goblin King no longer had power.  
_

_"Never!" she yells. I am annoyed with this brat so again I flick my wrist and two of my creatures came behind her._

_She shrieks, fear in her eyes. She'll never know of this power I held._

_"Take her to the tower far away from the dungeon, keep her away from our prisoner" I ordered, they nodded and she was up there in seconds. "You are not able to rule here!" she cries…

* * *

_

Sarah's hand stopped she fainted on her work. It was late, she had been stressed. Jareth took her into his arms and set her on the bed. "I will be back, my love" he whispered in her ear. He exited her room and went down the hall. But he should have never left.

Finding what Sarah had called the Drama or was it Theater room. He made himself at home to it quickly setting in a spell so no one noticed him as such as new arrival.

Unknown to him as he danced alone in the room, knowing he shouldn't disturb her sleep. A creature came from the shadows of her room. Sarah slept quietly unknown to that fact. It followed down the path the Goblin King had taken.

"Hello Jareth" it said, as the King turned he saw a young beautiful lady by the door.

"Good evening miss" he said, he was taken back so much for she looked like his Sarah.

"I won" she laughed, clasping her hands together Jareth fell to the ground as if he was attacked. "No, no my Sarah!" he screamed.

Too far-he was too far to save his love, unknown to the touchier he would face himself.

"Bye bye above ground" the woman laughed and with another clap of her hands she took the Goblin King with her.

When Sarah woke from her bed, something felt off. Her book was gone and her door was closed. "Jareth?" she asked aloud, no reply.

"Jareth, stop playing around I know you can hear me!" she yelled but nothing. She got up from her bed and went to her bag. Somehow she thought she had to look through her notes.


	9. Chapter 9 Realize

Like I said I had the time...I'm gonna edit the others some more maybe this will be the longest fiction I have up yet if I complete it in good time

Please review

* * *

**Chapter 9 Realize** Day 1 Start of nightmares

* * *

_**Sarah began reading over what she wrote, what had gone though her head as something was happening outside her doings. **_

_I was in the Labyrinth castle; looking for him…I don't know why though. I was lost in the castle soon the walls were no longer stone they looked like glass with white fine cloth hanging from the ceiling. No one seemed to notice me; if at all anyone was really around. I can hear someone screaming-I followed the scream…the voice seemed familiar, so I just followed._

_"Sarah, why?" someone asked when it looked as if I was close to prison like area. "Why did you do this; you've taken everything"_

_"Jareth?" I asked quietly. "Why are you down here?"_

_But it was like he didn't hear me._

_"Oh dear, is the king losing his mind…boys we'll need information from him, why don't we take him over…" I didn't hear the rest over Jareth's screams to be released._

_"No wait don't take him!" I yell but by the time I screamed they whoever they were, were gone.

* * *

_

"Oh god" she thought rereading what she wrote, she had begun using these things from her dreams for the story, and the story was becoming reality. Quickly snatching the book in her hands she had to figure a way back to the old kingdom. She stood by the window thinking, till she heard a crash. She blinked with the thought still fresh in her mind. What did she do wrong...who was safe from this.

"Oh good you're up!" Sarah turned to see Lyle, she looked out of breath. "Arrow and I are going to need your help."

"Why?" Sarah felt like asking gripping the journal even tighter now.

"An evil kidnapped Jareth!"

"What do you mean by evil, Lyle?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, but you do; so come on" Lyle pulled Sarah to her feet and they were back under ground. The place was starting to darken. "Oh god" Lyle gasped "We have to find Arrow!" she yelled pulling the other girl along. Sarah took in the sight with wide eyes. Everything seemed to be changing like it did in her-no it wouldn't be true; she wouldn't allow it to be true.

"There you are!" she heard a familiar voice scream. Lyle and she continued to run the voice soon had a body. "Arrow!" Lyle cried going to him. "Thank friaries you are safe!"

"I am for now" he said then he looked at Sarah, "For some reason it is only my brother who they have taken."

Sarah did not speak, for the longest time the taste of peach still in her mouth. "You known of my nightmares-don't you?" she asked him the dry taste was unbarring.

"I have known but I didn't tell." he said to her, she looked into his eyes as he did to hers. Eye to eye, she could barely read his emotions.

"You know than what may happen…?" she shivered a little as her grip on the book lessened.

"I don't know why you created this." was his only reply. Sarah fell to her knees, tears coming from her eyes. "I never wanted it too…it just did, some kind of revenge was boiling inside me. I didn't want it. I never wanted to harm him."

"What are you talking about?" Lyle asked confused looking at her love, and then she realized what they were explaining. "Arrow, why didn't you tell me?" she stepped out of Arrows hold to look straight at both of them.

"I didn't tell you because you had just arrived back to the civilization after Miss Sarah left and Jareth wasn't very talkative either. But I can't explain it either Lyle, Sarah has the power to create and destroy and it seems something from her is destining to destroy our King."

"WHAT!" Lyle screamed. "Sarah why? You don't know how much I love this place!"

"I said I never wanted it!" she yells at Lyle, glaring at the girl. "It came to me, it stayed and I have nightmares about losing him in the scariest of ways…I thought maybe writing it out I could change it but I…I just….I just lost the ending. Something's wrong, just happening something is very wrong" she stutters then her book falls from her grip, she lays there in pain.

"Well duh-that's why we got you back here. It may help your powers…" said Lyle quietly not wanting to argue anymore.

Arrow and Lyle try to help her stand but she pushes them away.

"No no I failed" she said tears at the corner of her eyes.

"This time I actually failed."


	10. Chapter 10 Explaination

Disclaim-the only thing I own of Labyrinth is a fushigi ball, a necklace, a copy of the movie, a fake peach, Lyle Arrow and Lady Nighmares

I do not own Jareth or Sarah or the actual film

~I am loving how thi story is coming along

There is so much that will be going on and I hope you're all in tune for the coming events

So please read, review and be the critic you never thought you would be-it will help make this story awesome

* * *

**Chapter 10 Explanation**

Arrow shakes his head and pulled the girl up. No one noticed the small notebook disappearing, being pulled into a shadowy gasp. "We need to get to the castle and get him out of there" he said to her. Sarah blinked up at him, nodding a little and dusting her pants a little more.

"Just how is it happening Arrow?" Lyle asked again her voice was filled with fear. "Right now we are in darkness and the Labyrinth is changing into… into something terrible!" she cried, looking around her as if she was a lost animal. Sarah looked up for a minute; thinking about what she classified as terrible. She saw the white walls of the far off castle and the walls of glass mirrors, sprouting from it.

"It doesn't look that bad…actually like how the nightmare stared" it was as if her eyes glassed over. Everything, she could recall was building around them. The trees were white ivory-the vines turned to pearls.

Lyle pushed her, she glances back in stupider. "How can you say that?" she asks Sarah in anger. "Everything I've known is going away!"

Arrow frowned, "So this evil that took Jareth is a part of you?" making Sarah look at him again and answer his question.

"Yes it is it has to be…" she said in a voice that seemed to love what she saw, almost like she forgot something was terribly wrong.

"Explain" he said with slight order in his voice.

"Everything is in this notebook…" Sarah said quickly, just then looking at her hands. "No it's gone!" she said frantically looking on the ground around them, but the binding was not there.

"Gone how?" Lyle was in shock believing the book had to have the answers.

"I don't know I had it with me…just a few minutes ago. You brought me with it."

"What was in there exactly?" Arrow pulled the girls closer to him, his voice shaking with fear as he looked to the sky.

"Every single nightmare I had…I used it for notes to write the story…all the pain and…" she broke off once more crying on Arrow's shoulder. "What have I done?"

"Nothing Sarah-it was the powers showing themselves-maybe the Labyrinth needs to trust you again" said Arrow his voice giving the girls some hope even if they could hear the fear in his voice.

"Yeah she gets annoyed when Jareth isn't traveling the paths-and maybe since you worried him…he has yet to travel abroad."

"True Lyle, very true" said Arrow once more. Sarah was just confused. "There are terrible things in there, things I thought I locked away, I never accepted anything to be real." she muttered. The Labyrinth must hate me, she thought to herself wrapping her arms around her body. How could Jareth give her this power when she was so naïve, how she thought she would destroy the world.

They sat in the dark corner; Lyle took first watch, as Sarah composed herself. Arrow was kinder then Jareth sort of, different than how she pictured Jareth's character when thy had first met. He soothed her or at least tried as she told him of the dreams. He listened to her as she loosely explained how this world came to be in her head, how she pictured what she had gone though and then seeing the movie making everything so real. How she refused to accept it, letting these monsters come. Though she was just in the castle and everything seemed fine, now the crystal cave was taking everything in sight and wrapping in in a warp vision of peace.

"It's just terrible," the three looked away from each other as the truth sunk into their heads. It was more then terrible this was murder.


	11. Chapter 11 Queen of Mirrors

Hello and welcome to chapter 11, I got to tell you I've missed updating this story I wish for some sort of review

* * *

**Chapter 11 the Queen of Mirrors**

Back at the castle, the tall young and beautiful woman, walked back and forth in her great hall. Her black creatures faded in and out of reality trying to look like really beings instead of shadows.

Personally she was laughing. She had gotten what she wished for in the place she desired the person to be.

**_Him_**-she found him in the world she escaped to so easily and went to his and took over in just a few seconds. It was a miracle to her and a nightmare to the rest. She could hear him starting to wake so she decided to visit him.

"Evening Jareth" she sneered.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she laughs at him on the other side of the silver door. "I won and I'm taking what is mine"

"But you left and…"

"Poor Jareth I'm not that naive I grew up"_ and I'm not the one you think I am. But hey mind tricks are fun_ she laughs quietly to herself.

"I'm draining you of you're powers, Goblin King. I'm taking over and you can't stop me"

"My highness" a young shadow creature appeared next to her. Jareth tried to look over the bars from his chains. But it was no use.

"Yes" she growled.

"I found this." She showed the woman the book. "Shall I place it with the other?"

"No" Jareth gasped quietly. "That's my Sarah's!" he realized whoever this woman was, wasn't his Sarah. It was not the girl he loved.

"Aw the nightmare in notes" the woman took the book from the creature, "Just what I needed." She sends the creature off as she laughs "Now all I need is her and I will destroy you" she smiles at the king of goblins struggling to get free.

"NO!"

* * *

Sarah walked in the mirrored halls, her mind swirling with on going headaches. It was just like how many of her dreams started, she would walking in the Labyrinth and suddenly it would mirror the ballroom. She remembered dancing with him, her heart fluttered. She remembered everything now it wasn't just a dream anymore. Arrow and Lyle walked behind her at a quick pace. They were citizens of the Labyrinth meaning they could be in danger. She hated this; she wanted to find the King and go take care of this mess. "I love him, why did I do this" she was talking to herself, they decided to walk along the remains for the old labyrinth now, one to calm themselves as well as hide them as much as possible from the evil source. "Where are the goblins, Arrow?" Lyle asked quietly. "Where is the life here?"

"It's gone for now Lyle, be quiet now, they might have a guard here"

"I can't be like this for long…" the girl admitted. Sarah then heard giggling. She looked to the supposed sky. She turned back to the two faes behind. "The darkness now and quickly!" she said in a quick and quiet tone of voice. They did as she did and hid in a corner of fallen brink of the hold labyrinth.

Lyle shuddered watching as Sarah stared at the sky. "You guys have to stay here. I'm going to face the truth"

"You can't go off out there alone. You called us back here for what reason!" yelled Arrow.

"Because I think her creatures, my dark creations are watching the skies-she'll allow me to pass by…she thinks I won't get there in time. I want you guys to be safe, because Arrow you'll be the next in line if I can't get him back."

"Go and hurry, we'll follow as soon as possible" Lyle said. Sarah took off to the far off left. Where the growth of vines made sure if you ran you would trip, but she was very careful. She kept to the wall and waited for any laughter. When she heard a giggle she would turn at the next corner, trying to stay within old walls, soon she would have to get to the mirrors, soon she would be seen.

She thought about her Nightmare self, how much hatred laid within the heart of such a being, how seductive she thought she be but end to be cruel and uncaring. She had to get there soon that's all she knew.

* * *

"It's perfect you know" Lady Nightmare mused walking in her castle. Her creature bowed and served her. "I finally have everything that I desired" she touched one of the mirror walls. Jareth came into a foggy view; he was chained to a wall. It was hilarious, the fae had lost. She picks a crystal up and spins it slowly in her palm as she still gazes at her winnings.

Something ticked inside her, she dropped the crystal and stared into a floating glass. Many of the creatures gasped going to clean the fallen gem. Lady Nightmare suddenly held up her hands.

"Go search the lands, all of you and bring me back whoever you find running the Labyrinth" she ordered. They all froze and then changed into the black former shapes slipping through the walls.


	12. Chapter 12 A World yet to fall

**Chapter 12 when the world as yet to fall**

Sarah was close, so close to the castle, the goblin town she remembered was nothing but statues of angels, human warriors-but more fae like. God, she hated this, it was a perfect vision when she wrote it, it was so peaceful. Once she thought she was creating this to relieve the pain, but now, this was a vision of the cruelest of nightmares.

She had to get Jareth back, beg and plead for him to forgive her. She had to stop the woman that held this creation. She had to ask Lyle again for her forgiveness and thank Arrow and she for getting her.

Maybe if she could find her old friends here, maybe she would have a better chance. She ducked again into a large crack when she heard the sound of the creatures approaching. She loved it when she made those things too, she based them off the dream in the ballroom, when she should have realized she was in love the king.

"Oh no, protect yourselves Arrow, Lyle, you need to stay away from them." She tore off her school sweater and undid the false tie. She smoothed her hair back, all without looking into one of the mirrors. How she was still dressed in this god-forbidden outfit was unknown-yet known too her. She possibly was stinking of unearthly scents. Just like the bog-disgusting.

She recalled that's the first thing she replaced in her dreams-nightmares.

The woman was sure to recognize her, as she wrote-yes somehow she had the power and it backfired. So what was Sarah to do, she had to change something, not get caught-for one, not be as drab as she was at the clearest moment and to be a part of this world just to get in.

"Jareth" she whispered to herself. "Jareth, I love you-I can change this I promise" if only he knew that. Yes, they had told each other it, but could it be meant if she did this. Yes she told him before this even happened that she would solve it.

She finally took a small glance into a mirror. Her hair flat against her back-thank god she was dressed under the damn uniform. She thought for a mere second that maybe she could pull it off-the act.

"You can do this!" she tells herself. "You'll face it and destroy it." She imaged walking into the castle, like she done when facing the Goblin King to get her brother back. She'd have to be the same to save Jareth.

"Mistress" said a young spirit; her innocent like beauty was the last of what the evil women used to make her minions. Ineffectively it also was also the right amount of good to say the least that aggravated the Nightmare queen.

"Yes, little one?"

"He won't take the food. He's been muttering words Mistress...what shall I do?"

"Just make sure no one can get to him little one"

"Yes Ma'am, oh and Mistress, can I warn you of your power?"

"Leave" the Nightmare queen ordered. The innocent creature scampered away knowing she said too much.

Sarah slumped into another crack as she saw the little girl run away. As the young girl turned the corner, Sarah could hear the queen walk out of the room. She sighed tugging the knot in her hair. She had to find where exactly she placed the dungeon. She closed her eyes thinking about when she walked threw one of the two doors, that had been guarded by the card like soldiers.

She remembered falling into the hands, and how she made the silly decision of going down. How she thought of being tossed into one was much creepier and she would have been in the castle by then and closer to her goal if doing so. But Jareth had no goal to set-for she had made him the prisoner. She moaned in anger and fear as the thoughts crossed her mind. She had so much to be forgiven for.

Maybe if she was caught-she would be closer to be setting him free. Maybe it was time to face the truth and destroy the person she has yet to see.

"Jareth, what can I do?" she asked quietly. "If I am now like you and did this-this magical thing-how can I solve it?"

"HEY!" no she was found out; she quickly jumped at the person who saw her. It was the little girl.

"Get off me I must tell-mpht!" She quickly covered the little girl's mouth. "You are going to get to the dungeon to save the prisoner, and I'll let you go" the little girl nodded quickly as she glanced over Sarah.

"You're….the creator!" the little girl gasped when Sarah removed her hand. "Mistress will hurt me if she finds out I helped you"

"If you do as I ask, she won't find out"

"She will, she will she always does!"

Sarah sighed this was difficult, she had to do something. This was a young creature a little over Toby's current age. She had to get to the dungeon. "Just take me to the prisoner, I'll give you whatever you want" Sarah had to think as she spoke. Jareth and Lyle said something about becoming a fae after that one peach, meaning she had power. But she didn't know how to use it had she used it before-didn't that power create this?

"You can't give me anything, the Mistress made me one of the last, and she hates me, you can't do anything"

"Just take me to the dungeon" Sarah was getting frustrated, she was out in the open possibly spotted by other creatures. Lyle and Arrow were in danger as well. "I need to see him, I did this and I have to save him, take me there or pay" she threatened.

"You can't do anything the Mistress doesn't like you either." the little girl said, growling at Sarah. She was truly more afraid of this mistress then her actual creator.

Sarah was sure this was the last of her innocence in her head.


	13. Chapter 13 Are you falling?

Welcome to chapter 13...sigh I wonder where this is headed I stopped around chapter 18 when writing this and sort of lost track of the main story...keep reading please I'm slowly finding a new twist. I am also planing to have some others stories tie into this one. I'll be going back to Reign of the Underground and have more of Jareth's past with Arrow and Lyle and other characters.

Again I own nothing of Labyrinth just the extra characters...and I own no songs I use to create a strange situations.

Artist and Songs I have used.

Daniel Bedingfield..If you are the one

Thousand Foot Crunch...Masquerade

* * *

**Chapter 13 Are you falling?**

Sarah was finally fed up with this so called innocent creature. Sarah didn't truly know who this mistress was; even though she was sure whatever her thoughts had been had become this mistress. She shook her head, she had no right to care of this with Jareth being captured and all...it was not the time to worry about the mistress just yet.

Sarah was also aware that she wasn't that good at threats either, back in high school she was teased, threatened and ignored all the same and whenever she used her backbone it felt right, but it turned against her soon after. So she kept silent within her thoughts as letting it build in the darkness.

So what Sarah did was against all possible morals she had left within her head; as she had shown respectable adults, she ripped her pant leg and gagged the creature, tarring another yet longer cloth and quickly working it around the little forms arms before pulling her a long. The shadow creature had no chance of escaping.

She had gotten to a long down spiral of stairs. She looked to the little thing. "This the way" It nodded struggling and crying. Sarah kept to wall and with her human item on the creature; it could not use its power to escape her.

"Why don't you use magic" it spat after it had pulled the gag out, Sarah grown tired of calling _**it **_a little girl even if it had the form of one. "You are the mistress aren't you if you're saving him."

"I don't know how to use it," she told the girl continuing to move checking every corner before moving again.

"You created this" it spat again, angry at Sarah. "Aren't you happy with it?"

"I know I know you stupid thing, now shut up and guide me to him!" Sarah hissed pushing it ahead now that they were very far down. Sarah hated the way she looked at the moment as they snuck into the dungeon. She was in day old clothes, her hair was terrible and she was too worried about her new friends. But worst of all why it seemed she couldn't recall much of this from her last dream. Maybe, because she had not written it or this mistress was their own being now.

She punched a wall of stone, hissing in pain as the supposed stone vibrated.

"And your telling me to be quite!" the creature hissed, her innocence was thin now.

"Shut up!" Sarah screamed. _'Shut up..why were even made, you're nothing but an annoyance of me...youth distorted!'_

"Sarah?" she heard a raspy voice, Sarah turned her head it sounded like her beloved, raspy but charming.

"Jareth, where are you!" she cried out in hopefulness, looking around.

"Sarah" he called out again. "It's dark"

"Oh god Jareth you're alive thank god!"

"Follow me" the creature said scowling. Sarah did and she was in front of an ice door. "Jareth, I'm sorry this happened."

"At least your here, my precious" he smiled a little, his mismatched eyes sparked a little.

"I'm so sorry" she continued to cry, because Jareth was unable to move with the chains around him holing him against a wall.

* * *

The creature had enough; this girl her true creator was in love with king her mistress imprisoned. Even though she grew impatient with Sarah, her innocence didn't leave her and the fact she feared the queen a lot. With Sarah crying and speaking to Jareth in whispers the little girl scampered away to tell the mistress what she possibly already found out.

"Mistress!" she called out.

"Damn, how'd she get this far!" the queen yelled slamming her fist on the glass. "That wretch she'll ruin everything I've done!"

"Mistress, I tried to get her ma'am but she was too quick for me,"

"You-don't you lie to me I saw she grabbed you and you lead her there!"

"I'm sorry, I'm weak mistress, and she had control!"

"She's so...bring her here!" the wicked woman yelled. Her black beings flew down to the dungeon and grabbed Sarah. "Jareth!" Sarah screamed as they pulled her away from the door.

"NO! Sarah!" Jareth screamed watching his beloved leave him.

Her heart raced, her body tensed her blood stiffened...she finally was facing her cruel nightmare the cruel immortal being she created in heartache, in fear. The being that locked her love away cruel and utter fate came from all her nightmares long ago. She was as Sarah imagined long silk dark brown hair with haunting green eyes, tall and slender, in tight black dress.

"You!" she yelled. "What do want here...isn't this the world you wanted?"

"Never" Sarah said to the other woman. "I created this out of hatred of myself; Jareth is King of this land of this Labyrinth!" her tone held bravery and honor for her love, self-hatred, pity and pride not far under, her bold green eyes.

"Are you an idiot, girl. I've taken over and so easily, you don't know the power you hold do you?" the Mistress sneered. "We could rule together, you and I, your wonderful thoughts, you designed this palace, destroyed it all with a few simple words."

"This isn't true, I will defeat you!" Sarah screamed at the Mistress. She had to say something to make her strength rise.

"Oh really, bring the others!" Sarah stared in horror as Lyle and Arrow came before her and the evil mistress.

"We couldn't hide for long" Lyle whispered "She destroyed the forest-where I had come from" tears came from her purple eyes looking at Sarah in lost hope.

"It wasn't necessary with my world of white, you" the mistress growled and hit Lyle across the face. "And you young prince, like your brother, I shall kill you."

"NO!" Lyle and Sarah gasped. Arrow didn't speak, his blond head was bowed, and his hands were chained as well as his feet. The mistress laughed walking in front of the prince.

"He's in the way as well."

"I can't do anything," Sarah thought darkly, she had no power-she couldn't do a thing, but the words that came out of her mouth were only a chance.

"If you have me finish the book in the way you want, you won't do a thing to them till it's done, I want the notebook back as well" her eyes straining from holding back the tears.

"Take her to the tower!" the mistress laughed liking the deal. Sarah was suddenly pulled into the air seeing her friends watch her disappear once more.

"Sarah!" the two cried out, but her vision blurred of white, and silver as she was pulled higher and higher and into a crystal framed tower.


	14. Chapter 14 Winning a Losing Game

This is where it starts gaining something but also losing a very nice plot bunny that started the whole idea.

* * *

**Chapter 14 Winning a Losing Game**

She sat there by the window, her notebook in her hand. How come she couldn't recall the dream? She had it somewhere. She started to write it little by little.

She was asked to kill the prisoner, but Sarah couldn't she loved him dearly. His song to her ran in her head the entire time. Sarah made it seem as if her other side had won. But with her fancy phrasing she and Jareth did. She imaged a gateway through the walls to see Jareth and she walked down the long stairs. She never thought this would actually work or that the evil mistress would know of her doings.

But she had to see Jareth, she had to set them all free and make everything right again. She had to see him one last time; she doubted herself. This world was always here, but never ever hers.

Jareth stared up at her, his mismatched eyes sparked with light as she tried to smile at him. She focused on the lock and it broke, he smiled a little. "Jareth" she said quietly opening the door as gently as possible before she quickly went to kneel next to him.

"My Sarah" he said his voice hoarse. "My darling…"

"This never should have happened to you" she puts a hand to his cheek whipping the grim, fearfully imagining him fading. "I was a fool" he says, "I don't know what happened, I should have-"

"Hush my king" she kissed him slowly on his lips, there he was real again.

"Sarah" he sighs when they parted. "How will you defeat her?" he whispers.

"I'm working on it, but you're brother and Lyle are in danger too."

"My darling Sarah" he says. "Find a way soon."

"I don't know Jareth…" she pulled him closer, so that her face was on his smelling and rotting clothes. She hugged him and smelt the scent that was unbarring. But it was him, peaches and all.

"I love you Jareth, I'm sorry I should have never had those dreams."

"Now Sarah forget that" he says pulling her away, his eyes looking tired. "The magic overwhelmed you." He brushes a strand of her hair back, feeling its rough texture between his fingers.

She closed her eyes. What could she do now, if not let the labyrinth fall, it was dying along with Jareth, covered by this cruel masked magic. She saw none of her old friends-they must have been taken further way. But what of the goblins; she had to figure something out, but she was so tired now. Jareth was safe for now.

"Sarah, my darling can you release these shackles?" he asked her finally and she broke from her thought.

"of course" she did as she was asked taking off the dreaded eerie burning chains from his ankles and wrist.

"Jareth if you don't mind my asking," she sighed helping him up. She wasn't caught yet; something must have caught the Mistress's attention if Sarah wasn't being watched. "Where are the goblins?" Jareth stood straight as he could. "I don't know my darling." He answered. "They were the first to go."

They started up the stairs, slowly and quietly. Sarah told Jareth of the capture of his brother and Lyle. She also finally in her understanding told him what was going though her head.

"I couldn't take the pain, when I heard she got you, like my latest dream had just gotten that step out of the way. I didn't want to see you harmed." She said trying not to cry. But the tears slowly trickled down.

They made it to the tower and Jareth looked on at the horrid sight. This was nothing like his labyrinth, but what could he do. He felt as if everything was ripped from him. He was still weak, still broken he had no power here. He broke down in tears in front of his love. He let the tears flow as he cried for his beloved land. His father would be ashamed of him, his mother would not look at him if they were here. He prayed that they would not be touched wherever they currently were.

~uh oh more characters to come~

This is a disgrace, her stupid pitiful creator was still alive, and she got the stupid goblin king out of the pitiful thing of a dungeon. How in the world did that happen? She was the true power of her creator. The Mistress was smashing many of her mirrors as she glared at the couple. She had sent the other two into a different tower to board to do to anything to them, yet. Now she had pleasure in watching the girl in purple shake in fear. But the prince was just annoying he would not answer her question about the Labyrinth. But know if she didn't force her creator to destroy this world, she would die. Being who she was, that was not an option. She had a plan, and that was to rule the Labyrinth, to destroy the very essence of it and make it hers.

She had to do something the two were two close, and the damn girl had a peach-the power should be flowing though her veins not her creators. The peaches magic should have gone straight to Sarah's head! Where had it gone, she needed to survive now!

The mistress looked at the latest thing she had broke, her shadow creatures looked at her with fear. Ha, she had something in her still. But now it was time to speak to the prince of the goblins. Maybe he would tell her something useful. She entered the other tower and climbed the long stairs. Each step was so quick that the crystal stairs barely held together without a crack appearing on the surface.

She walked towards the black iron door and saw him shivering. His arms tired at his side his blonde hair flat against his head. She could not see his eyes-full of hurt and disappointment. But she knew as well she did not want to see the hatred pointed to the determination for her creator behind those orbs. If she could not take down Jareth at first hand, she would take out the next in line so that the Goblin King would fall. But the Mistress did not enter Arrow's dungeon she continued down the path towards the one where Lyle the purple maiden cried.

The maiden was seen and the Mistress laughed. Lyle was in tears, all her fears out on the glass floor. The Mistress thought they should be happy-she gave them the better of the dungeons but both were miserable and she loved that the most.

She had not forgotten her death threat on them as her cruel smile returned to her lips opening the door to the room where Lyle lay.

"Tell me what you know."

* * *

REVIEW IT WILL HELP


	15. Chapter 15 Apperance

Finished all the chapters, may go back and edit from the beginning adding a bit more detail and background. But you'll love the end...so I suggested if you are lost...(those who have either read from the beginning and haven't recalled since the updates or those who just jumped to this or a latter updated chapter to read from the beginning) I know you shouldn't need to it's an unspoken rule but there are something I relate to that you may need to recall and I myself wrote even though I never reread my work until today once I look it over and add what I need too.

Please enjoy

Songs I used to help inspiration Four songs three artists

Daniel Bedingfield If your not the one

Thousand Foot Krutch...Welcome to the Masquerade, E is for Extinction

Best of Celtic Music Tracey Hewat...Firelands

These are songs i use and help inspire me for this story you can find them all on youtube

* * *

**Chapter 15 Appearance**

Arrow had seen the lady look at him, he had watched her leave. He had thought she was going to come in and harm him again. His mind was still buzzing from before. She had played with his mind; the scenes were unbearable the creatures haunting his every move as he tried to get away. And the girl of his own desires, she had treated her like a mere mortal. His Lyle was not something to toy with, she had beauty and strength. The Mistress would pay if he could get free, if he didn't feel so weak.

But he couldn't help but wonder if his brother was having better luck. It seemed the witch was mad. Sarah or Jareth must have done something.

"Arrow!" Jareth shouted as he looked into the cell. Arrow smiled a little when the iron door was opened. "Brother thank god" Sarah came into the cell rushing to him and releasing him. Jareth helped him up and hugged him.

"She's gone to Lyle," They froze when Arrow had said this. Sarah punched the ice wall once more. Cursing as it left a red bruise on her knuckle. Her anger toward this mistress was growing. Everything was just wrong within this world. "This really has to end."

Jareth nodded, and when he and Arrow looked at each other after the hug. Which Jareth would admit later on that it had never happened for his Kingly pride, the two looked at each other again. Arrow snickered. "My god Jareth, you really need a bath."

"Oh shut up, you look as bad as I do." the king scoffed.

"Sure" Arrow laughed. "What are we going to do, she as Lyle."

"I'll face her, again. But I'm so unsure." Sarah said quickly trying to form the plan though it seemed that it would not work no matter what. "We need a plan; we're here in the castle, in terrible conditions."

Jareth looked out the window of the tower. He was still draining power, slowly feeling weaker and weaker as each moment passed. This, his home, was dead, or dying along with him. He turned when he felt Sarah touch his arm. "Is the Labyrinth…?"

"I can barely feel her; there is no where we can go…"

"Well actually Jareth there might be somewhere."

"How do we get there Arrow, tell me that, she has this place guarded. And I can barely create a transfer crystal."

"Jareth, we can't just leave her…"

* * *

The Mistress lifted Lyle's chin so that their eyes met. Lyle glared at her. "I have nothing to say witch." She was slapped her head snapped to the right.

"Oh don't you, you know everything since you arrived here." She said studying the maiden with narrowed eyes.

"I don't" Lyle replied telling the truth.

"You do," the mistress picked up the maiden, causing Lyle to hiss as her the chains restrained her movement.

"You witch I come from a different land down here. I'm nothing like Arrow or Jareth. I love the Labyrinth; I love what the land was. You evil thing!"

"Thing? I more powerful then that little girl. Now stop stalling and tell me the truth!" she slapped Lyle again and let go of her, causing the purple maiden to fall back to the glass floor. She hissed in pain.

"Never" she tried t hide the tears as she felt something had broken in her body.

"Sarah knows what goes on, I came after her arrival!" she yells at the mistress. "I know only what Arrow and Jareth tell me. I am no use to you!"

"So I can kill you then?" as the mistress said this, she walked to the door. "That may be fun, but watching you suffer is much more pleasing."

"I hate you!" but it was too late the mistress disappeared leaving Lyle alone to suffer. The sun light came through the crystal walls and it caused Lyle to close her eyes. This was all Sarah's fault, she couldn't live happily. So she ruined the Labyrinth. She had broken Jareth's heart while hurting her own.

Lyle came back to this land in time to help parts heal, and she found a life to live for again. She knew everything of the kingdom more than Sarah did. She lived here her whole life-she spoken to Jareth's parents. Her land of wine in the underground was lost if she could not get free.

Lyle hated Sarah, for doing all the cruelty to the land when she was gone, so she cried.

But as she let the pain take her, the door was opened once again. "Haven't you had enough you wicked bitch!" she hissed.

"Now I know I did wrong, but why so cruel?" Sarah said starring at her, she bent down and released the cuffs.

"Oh it's you, I'm this close to dying you know!" once her hand was free and she lifted it high enough and showed a small space between her fingers.

"I am sorry Lyle" Sarah muttered.

"Just help me up" Arrow raised her and held her up. He spotted a small blood spot, his eyes narrowed. "She must die."

"I don't know how to kill her. Arrow we just went over that" Sarah sighed. "Now where can we go before that evil being finds us and I bet she won't hesitate this time to kill us." She was getting bored. Finally they had gotten out and easily too. If the Mistress wasn't paying attention this was certainly not in the right. But as Jareth pulled away from her they heard a scream. The scream came from the Mistress echoing far off.


	16. Chapter 16 Diamonds and Onyx

There are 7 chapters left to post please enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 16 Diamonds and Onyx**

"We have to get out of here" Lyle said, and with a free hand-as the other was wrapped around Arrow- she pointed to the window. "Lyle we don't think it's possible." Sarah stated.

"Well fuck it all; what do we do all powerful lover of the king?" she sneered.

"Lyle calm down, I know you're hurt."

"I'm tired of being nice" she growled. "And I rather live. If the only way possible is to deal with…well what's the new plan where are we going to go?"

"You're land, the mistress only ever knows of here and she's bond here." Sarah said knowingly. "She can't get into my head, because she is here own person and I can't really get into hers unless I'm knocked out..."

"No way! That isn't happening, not a single little bit." Lyle yelled before Arrow covered her mouth with his hand. She struggled against him.

"You can blindfold me, Lyle if you wish" Sarah sighed sadly as Lyle calmed down hearing that. They all looked to Jareth because he hadn't spoken.

"What? I can't carry anyone in my owl form."

"I can't either, in my fox form." Arrow replied. "And we're both weak it'll take too much energy…"

"Sarah do something."

"I'm thinking, you know be the heroine isn't all that cracked up to be."

"Sarah mine, what can I do for you?" asked Jareth, even weak he wanted to help her.

"we just need to get beyond the gates-then you can blindfold me Lyle. So Arrow, Jareth, can you guys just go from one place to another? All I need you Jareth to do is help me focus because if I'm part fae this better work."

"I think we can do that" Lyle sighed as another scream echoed the halls. Even the wails of the shadow creatures began to hurt her ears.

The men gave their women two very uncomfortable looks. 'We're getting out a prison that way.' It basically said. "We better hurry boys" Sarah heard the rapid steps of the evil Mistress coming close to cell.

Jareth took hold of her not a second later so did Arrow with Lyle. Not a moment later did they appear before the black walls of the entrance to the new maze.

"Here Jareth slip this over Sarah's eyes this is just a precaution." Lyle gave the king a purple scarf. Sarah was a bit taken back from the blip so she wasn't paying much mind to her surroundings anyway. But as the scarf cover her eyes she held tight to Jareth's arm. "Just to make sure" she whispered to herself. "I'm not losing you again." He smirked tiredly.

"Lyle lead the way" Sarah heard Arrow say as they began to walk to a wooded area.

Blindfolded and being carried by a semi weak Jareth, Sarah was taken to Lyle's old home. Lyle had retold her story for Sarah to hear. Jareth and Arrow kept silent.

"I lived where the wine was made. A beautiful grove, but this land far beyond the Goblin City where true jewels could be found in caves, Sarah you don't know the Underground the way you should." Lyle said climbing over the rocks tearing at her ruined clothes so she was able to get through.

"You're saying this place actually has mountains?" she asked keeping her head low so it wouldn't be caught by another branch. Jareth's gloved hands were encircled around her; leaving her legs to dangle on his right and head to lie above his heart.

"Of course, how else do you think goblins work?"Arrow laughed.

"Not at all" Sarah sighed-thinking about the old stories she had once read with goblins just being robbers or workers for strong bad men.

"Well the changelings are the ones who are left back at the castle. Well taken care of."

"Taken care of?" Sarah scoffed. "The last time I saw one of those insufferable creatures, it was trying to keep me away from the castle with all my 'worldly possessions'

"Please do not confuse the junk lady with those half wits. She is quite usefully at times." Arrow sighed.

"yeah trying to trick way in not going to rescue certain little siblings."

"Sarah I thought we gone over this" Jareth sighed his shoulders sagging.

"We have Jareth, but I'm allowed to hold something above you even right now, right?" she asked him.

"yes of course, but don't you think that all your negative thoughts might have dire outcomes?"

"What's going on? What did I do this time?" she gasped thinking about how her newly found powers.

"You're making it really hard to get out of this wood."

"Sorry, I'll be quiet now." She ducked her head lower, feeling his heart beat.

"Finally, here we are just beyond the vineyard on the mountains that hold the Goblin City's diamonds and onyx gems." Lyle stated. "You can pull that off her now."

Jareth set is beloved down, taking off the purple scarf. Sarah stretched her limbs. She then was kissing her king lightly on the cheek before taking in the view. She gasped at the sight of it. It was something very different from what she viewed the Labyrinth as. Now she knew for certain if she didn't defeat the Mistress of the Nightmares this world was going to suffer all because of her stupid thoughts.

Jarerh and Arrow regained their strength after Lyle had given them a meal of fresh peaches and other fae goodies. She as well recovered. Sarah was resting by one of the vines, trying to come up with a way to end to the Mistress. She tried to remember what had gone in her head in the past. Sometimes she just say the words she once said to Jareth and it was over. But that was too simple of a plan.

No, she needed a climax on her side of the story, she needed an answer. Sarah closed her eyes once more her right hand rubbing a leaf on the vine. She counted her winnings.

Jareth and his love

Friends, the new ones she just met and the ones hiding from the mistress, hopefully safe and hopefully hiding.

And last, power beyond her wildest dreams and everyone knew she DID NOT know how to use it.

It sucked, she did all this horrible things or her nightmare person did. It really depends on how you view it, causing so much hurt. If she just forgot about him, destroyed her notebook and moved on with her life.

_Taken care of her brother_

_Been more respectful to her step-mother_

Maybe if she actually tried to get attention from boys in high school. Jareth would have been fine. The Labyrinth wouldn't hate her. She wouldn't be friends with a bi-polar fae that loved purple. She wouldn't have found out about Jareth's family.

She let out a sigh. Her left hand raised above her eyes as she opened them waiting for the oncoming glare.

"Sarah, you alright?" Jareth asked her helping her to stand.

"Oh I'm fine" she replied yawning. "I know you said the sooner the better, but I need to think."

"Sane people think" Lyle told her coming around from a line of grape vines.

"I'm sane!" Sarah complained.

"Let me finish, crazy people acted-and usually the crazy person is the sane one and the sane one is the insane one."

"that makes no sense!" Sarah crossed her arms. But it made better sense than when she used the terms not fair…she let a smile grace her lips.

"Depends how you view it" Lyle snickered. "You were talking to yourself are you sure you sane?"

"Yes!" Sarah replied. "I'm trying…"

"To find an answer to your problem." Arrow and Jareth along with Sarah glared at Lyle, who had finished another one of Sarah's sentences.

"What? It's part of the people here-we don't talk we listen." She shrugs and walks back to the small cottage. "Oh and Arrow I'm totally up for it, once you got feeling in your hands again."

Sarah snickered at the sight of Arrow's blush. Jareth patted his brother on the back. "I have feeling in them!"


	17. Chapter 17 Just another peach

So what do you think...like I said I finally went and finished this so the twist is pretty strange even to me, I know where I am going with this what I want to do with Reign of the Underground and the Sequel to this story...

* * *

**Chapter 17 Just another peach, and a little practice**

Sarah sighed looking off in the direction of the kingdom the sun was setting behind her and the darkness was drifting to the vineyard. Arrow and Lyle were walking in the field. It seemed to Sarah that the two really connected. They were more alike than she thought of the brotherly bond Jareth shared with Arrow.

"Sarah?" she was asked by the goblin king when he appeared next to her. She looked up at him for a moment before looking back at the scene before them. She could see a Lyle and Arrow's figure turning in the yard and Lyle starting to run further in.

"Yes?"

"Here eat this" he gave her a peach. But she did not take it.

"I really don't understand the deal with the peach."

"It's the food of the non-winged fae is all; keeps them alive" he replied take his seat watching her watch the land, but she turned to him to ask him another question.

"Lyle doesn't have wings?" her green eyes widened a little listening to the king speak as she let the peach roll in his hand.

"No she is like you in a way. But she lived here long before you or my first runner. Come let us walk and you can practice your magic." Sarah stood up from her seat taking the peach from him with a quick move of her wrist and biting into it. She looks at the sky swallowing the sweet fruit. Thinking about it for a quick moment she couldn't help the guilt that came out.

"I'm sorry"

"Precious we've been over this it was the magic you had no control over it."

"I still caused it and I still don't know anything" He shook his head and took her by the hand. They walked around the small house and down the path passing the entrance into the vineyard. Jareth led her down a path he found earlier, when he was refreshing his body and powers. It went further away from what they both knew as they neared a new patch of trees just before the black mountains. Jareth stopped.

"Here is a crystal to practice with." Sarah stared at him, she didn't trust his magic, but she loved him and she would learn from him if it meant the world to him.

So she didn't take the crystal-no she closed her eyes and envisioned it floating away from Jareth and then multiplying itself around her. She reached out blindly and touched one waiting it the pop like a bubble. But as it set on the tips of her fingers, she opened her eyes to look at Jareth seeing him smile she widened her finger tips and other crystals floated closer and she let out her other hand, She spun around and let them free once more.

"What are you doing Sarah?"

"Playing" she laughed, thinking of all the young fae that got to do this before her, she looked at Jareth once more wondering more about the king that she was finally seeing with new eyes. "I want to get use to the feel, I'm thinking of other things as well." She let him see the smile on her face was meant for him and only him.

"Good, very good my dear-oh Sarah did you just change your outfit?" he walked closer to her touching her arm lightly feeling the fabric under his rough fingers.

"what do you mean aren't I still in the ratty clothes I came in?"

"No in fact you are in a dress as fine as the darkening sky" Sarah looked at herself letting her hands fall to touch the fabric. The dress she was in was long it reached the grass and want further from her body like a river of fabric. Her hair was cleaned and curled a little bit as it flowed down her back and the breeze that passed refreshed her.

She blushed as Jareth let the crystals disappear and took her into his arms. Looking into his brown and blue eyes she felt safe. She felt the love they had pronounced. Her hands found themselves around his neck, one slowly drifting back down his right arm.

"Sarah you have the most beautiful body" he wrapped his left arm around her waist

"and you have a way of saying like it's a big deal" she looked away from him for a moment feeling as if this was her high school prom all over again. But this time she was with the man she truly loved and not some jock she convinced to take her.

"Of course it's a big deal, you are mine and I would have it no other way."

"Jareth shut up and dance with me"

"As you wish" he bent down to kiss her.


	18. Chapter 18 Fear lies in the Castle

All chapters are now here

The song in this chapter is Thousand Foot Krutch **Welcome to the Masquerade**

* * *

**Chapter 18 Fear is only in the castle**

"Jareth, Sarah come on back!" yelled Lyle she waved a purple sleeve to them. Sarah looked up and smiled. "I think she's weakening" she whispered to Jareth. "If I can handle the power-she can't…like the…"

"Maybe-have you figured something out?" Jareth asked as they walked back.

"For the Lady of Nightmares or for you?"

"Well it's only been six hours precious you tell me"

"It's nothing but I keep envisioning a ball like scene-different from what you gave me of course." She blushed lightly remembering that dream again it was how she fell in love. "The dress is actually helping me now with my thought process, I'm seeing fire and different types of haunting masks-you can't really see the people. It makes no senesce to me, really. It's like this song I heard back in America-it wasn't metal but it wasn't soft rock either. Do you understand?"

"Considering you had songs from a movie based on our relationship no. My dear I do not understand." again she blushed; the movie and their relationship were two different things entirely.

"Well" she pulled out a crystal, "the chorus in the end goes something like this, But here's the song if you want:

I'm not afraid

I'm not ashamed

I'm not to blame

Welcome to the masquerade

In the crystal, appeared a ballroom and its dancers. Because of her adult growth, instead of this masquerade being like a dream, it was more real, the dancers had slimmer gowns, and their masks varied from simple eye-coverings to full face dreams. Their moves were simple and quick following the deep of the music. They had been dancing since the beginning of the song.

I'm not ashamed

I'm not afraid

I'm not okay

Welcome to the masquerade

Welcome to the masquerade"

The woman faced them, what Jareth could see as soon other Crystals joined it and with them spinning the dancers were with them, the song continued and Sarah's hand tapped at her side with the music. Jareth turned to look into his lover's eyes, those green pools held fire. Her dress raised in the wind a little and Jareth saw what he knew why he choose Sarah to love. She looked like a queen-his queen. She was passionate and truthful, powerful yet innocent all in one being.

Reject your doubt and release the passion  
Let's get on it believe if you want it  
Step into the realm where the real ones flaunt it  
Come back rewind another time on it  
Reach out take that but now step on it

"That's part of a verse too. It reminds me of the dark passion I saw in you at our first encontour it gave a lot of strength." She said to him, the song was strong and powerful yet it was different from Jareth's being. Jareth was different, he played roles well, but he was softer, he was true when he wasn't trying to play tricks.

"Well my dear, it seems that is the Lady's song, a haunting if you must say. The reality coming to mix into this realm of fantasy, in truth both realms are real just unknown."

"you mean that woman is basically…."

"you but darker if you haven't noticed that."

"Hell faes are just…."

"Weird, my dear?"

"NO CREEPY!" Jareth laughed, "Care for another peach?"

"No thank you, and actually Jareth if it makes you feel any better the song has one thing wrong." They began walking back to the cottage. Jareth took Sarah's hand in his looking curious at her.

"Yes?"

"I am to blame for all this trouble that is true. But I'm not gonna hide, I want to fix this mess I made."

"Aw Sarah you already are."

"Thank you Goblin King"

"Anything to please my Queen." He winked and took a chance to twirl her in his arms. They came up the hill.

"Shut up!" Lyle yelled. "it is not the time for those thoughts…heroine and king should be thinking about the kingdom."

"Ah can't I have a little fun?" Jareth teased the purple maiden.

"The fun your thinking about will not happen here!" Sarah blushed before slapping Jareth shoulder and walking ahead of him.


	19. Chapter 19 A slice of Heaven

This is where the twist really happens I had written the eighteen chapters and stopped trying to form the best ending and well I started it up again and I edited and added certain things

**I don't own anything Labyrinth just OCs**

* * *

**Chapter 19 A slice of heaven**

The four of them sat under the dark sky, on a pale blue blanket Lyle gotten from inside the small home. Even as the problem lay hundred feet away, right now they needed to stand far from the issue if only in body. Lyle poured them a class of white grape wine and asked how the brothers were doing. "I'm feeling better than this morning" replied Arrow laying his back against the soft fabric.

"And you my king?" Lyle turned to Jareth with a small smile.

Jareth sighed "I am the current holder of this land, you know. I am as weak as a new born fae or a plain human."

Sarah scoffed. "I'm a plain human…or was Jareth…magic is different from normal strength and you carried me most of the way here, you've eaten good food, and even…"

"It does not mean I am at the point when you first met me Sarah. I am losing power even as we speak maybe at a higher rate after our encounter with that woman."

"So what are we to do? She can do nothing without you or me. How do you really plan to get rid of her and her supposed power?"

"This is not just another story" Sarah said. "I know that now. I think if we kill her, power, being and all."

"How do we do that oh champion?"

"I go back alone. I am her weakest and strongest asset. She needs me to have her win, but after that she may also get rid of me. Think about it. I may be able to trick her into losing everything."

"What if you cannot, you are new to this…you went into a digressional state." Arrow stated pulling his love onto his lap. Lyle sighed with a blush tipping her glass to drink.

"I'm gonna try…it is my fault…Jareth it is stop denying that I have to do this." Jareth slumped in his seat and being rejected without her even looking at him.

"I think we to tell the high king." Lyle looked at Jareth.

"I am the high king. Oh my father…he may be kind…but surely…"

"Jareth, Ly is right, the fae here may have ran towards father's new home if the nightmare magic did not capture them."

"I've let him down once I can't afford to do so again."

"Not telling him is doing so. We should have gone to him in the first place. Even as you wanted Sarah back in your life." Arrow looked at his brother with defiance. Jareth had been avoiding the man even before Sarah's first visit and now he supposed had reason to, since he had lost to Sarah. But Jareth and he knew that it was time for the high king to return the Labyrinth right.

"Fine, before her dark magic reaches further. Sarah be a dear and think about using the crystal to call, then give it Arrow since he says he is stronger then I."

Sarah closed her eyes, trying to find that attraction to magic. She pictured a crystal in her palm, thought about sending a message through it and she felt it in her hand the next moment.

"Ah well done" Arrow said taking the fragile orb. Sarah watched as he put it to his lips and whispered a message.

"_Hello Father, mother…sorry for the disturbance but we ran into trouble. Jareth and I are at Lyle's home vineyard. Come soon."_

The crystal then floated out of his hand and drifted southwest of them before disappearing.

* * *

~I wonder what the Mistress is doing~

* * *

The tall woman stood in front of a new mirror. Male shadows stood behind her, heads lowered. Her dark eyes glared, trying to narrow her sight to the fogged images.

"Where is she…leave…I'm going to rest, look for them as far as you can go further until you are too weak to move forward." She tells the shadows before slumping against a pillow like chair neatly placed of the old goblin throne. The dark figures disappear as the Mistress closed her eyes.

_"Stop this"_ a voice said to her, strong, powerful but young still.

"Not in a million years" she laughs to herself, "I won, I take charge" She was sure of it, all this was hers now no one could stop her. When she took control, when she left the mind of her creators being, she had the power to do whatever she pleased. Dark thoughts of Sarah had made her, and perfected her being as power beyond what Sarah could hold traveled through her veins.

_"No you don't, look at yourself"_ the little voice said inside her. "_Look at what you've done."_

"I'm perfect" she responds to the voice not doing as the voice seemed to ask. "This is perfection, peace and quiet which I hold the destine too."

_"What happened to the Goblin King?"_ the Mistress sat up in her seat, what of the goblin king…where was he why could she feel his presence if he was able to escape…where was he, why could she see him. She closed her eyes again and saw her creator standing before her, letting a smirk form, she sneered at the image. It was what her creator was before she came into existence.

_"You've taken the life out of this place_" the image growls, standing firm but still held that innocent fear.

"What life child? What life did this place have?" the Mistress asked the young version, her own nightmare.

_"I ran here, for him, **our brother"**_ the Mistress did not care for the little boy, she erased that part from her, leaving the anger that formed her very being. She took time to respond to the image, trying to make sure her voice was strong. Unwilling to think of what she left behind whom she came from. She lived off the hurt; no one matter now just she. No one ever let her treat herself, always the underdog. "But look at me," she whispered to herself. "I am perfect."

_"Never!_" the image, the Mistress sees now forming outside her mind, yells. She takes a step back, what, how, why…She becomes annoyed with this, flicking her wrist. The image does not move, does not flicker at the action.

"You are nothing!" the Mistress yells. "Nothing without me, I am perfect you no longer exist!"

"She will die without me," the Mistress thinks. The image then flinches, it is true. Sarah needed a balance and without it she would be destroyed by her own mind. The Mistress laughs as the images fades away.

* * *

Too many climaxes? Well I like the way this is going please review


	20. Chapter 20 High King and Queen

**Chapter 20 Meeting Kalen and Diana**

Jareth had asked Sarah to stop practicing as Arrow felt their parents' arrival. So she sat on the hill that faced the forest before the mountains. She dressed in a light green tunic and a dark green pant. Even though she loved playing a princess as her younger years, she didn't like the thought of a constant brush of fabric that wouldn't stay still-unlike pants, which fitted and stayed.

She and Lyle spoke quietly about the friends Sarah had made on her first visit. "They must be so upset" she sighed. "I told them I would always need them…look at me near my twenties fresh in college…not for long I'm sure and I haven't called them once."

"Oh Sarah" Lyle laughs. "I'm sure they're fine, I haven't seen them either. Hoggle actually helps with the goblins in the mine. The others could have ran with the at the first change."

"I don't know, sure, maybe you're right maybe I am insane."

"They're coming" Arrow announced. "Lyle get some wine for them. Sarah you need to stand between me and Jareth."

The two girls nodded, standing. Sarah actually helped Lyle with the glasses.

"Are they nice?" she whispered. "I'm not in too much trouble…am I?"

"If it were me, and you've seen how I acted…I would have left you to your own misery. But she came from you. So we need you no matter what, am I correct?"

"yes"

"Alright go stand between the princes' champion, I will need to be at the very entrance." She quickly moved to the front of the yard with two glasses of her families finest red wine."

Jareth wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist and took her left hand in his in reassurance. "You are a champion my dear, the champion I love it shall be fine."

"You say that now…" she muttered before he kissed her forehead.

"Welcome your highness'" Lyle greeted two figures who appeared at the front. Sarah looked at the man, his hair like a lion's mane, dressed in white, silver and gold jacket. Vest-what she could see as the two came up to them, was velvet green. She looked at his face staring at it intensely, he had green eyes not like Jareth's mismatched one, and blonde set hair-again unlike Jareth's unruly. But as she gazed him, she saw the father of her love. She turned her head quickly to the queen, even longer hair, like a river of gold, mismatched eyes, a gentle figure, dressed in a sky blues and purples. Then she saw the wings, she lost her breath at the sight, the wings were almost see-through, with rainbow lines coming from the center twisting.

"Mother, Father" Arrow and Jareth bowed their heads, quickly Sarah curtsied bring her left foot back.

"My boys" said the queen. "Who is this, I was sure Lyle stole Arrow's heart so this must be Jareth's new love." Sarah blinked, new? Was there an old? No…maybe….she blinked again, no there couldn't be.

"Mother, Father this is Sarah, the champion of the Labyrinth as of….a few years." Jareth stated he looked at Sarah from the corner of his eye for a moment, before gave himself a quick reassured nod.

"Oh…oh how wonderful. Dearie come stand before me as the boys talk." Sarah stepped away from Jareth, one foot leading the other until she stood in front of the high queen, and by the first line of white grapes.

"A Champion….my son's first lost and yet here you are."

"You mean I am the first to have won against him?" Sarah said in a shocked voice. "Oh my…I mean…I-I..oh my…" she lost her words afraid to look the queen in the eye.

"Sarah, call me Diana"

"Queen Diana…it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm such a novice…I um…"

"it's alright dearie, all is alright expect for the little creature you brought to our world."

"I am truly sorry about your highness…I was not in the right when I returned to my home."

"You love my son; I can see my son is in love with you."

"Of course…once it had been just a fairy tale crush…but over time it has grown. And no matter how many times I had told myself I was just being crazy…I knew there was something true…" she blushed bowing her head. "I feel dead without his presence."

"That is what fate does child. Come I would like to walk with you before my husband has something to say to you. I would like to know of your history with our land."

"Yes your highness"

"Call me Diana, Sarah…you may be the lands queen soon." Again Sarah blushed, as she walked with the queen.

"My sons…what in the seven fields of fae happened!" King Kalen screamed sure enough his wife and the champion were finally far away.

"Um…are champion…has powers beyond what she can hold?" Arrow stuttered. "She was going insane above ground. Nightmares and such and well Lyle and I hated seeing Jareth mop for like months now. And well wanted Sarah to call back to him, Jareth stocked her for quite a time as well."

"Hey is this against me or against Sarah!" Jareth puffed.

"Well we wouldn't exactly have this happen…if we hadn't intervened." Arrow muttered. "We activated her magic."

"Oh yeah we did….Father , she loves me like I love her…she ran from it…but she was young in human eyes…so I let her….I did not know her thoughts would turn sour after the peach…"

"Peach you gave her a peach! Do you know what it does to humans…if they return to their world?"

"I do now father" Jareth said standing straighter…his father's magic helping him back into his being. "I wanted her to be my queen since the beginning. I didn't know the consequences I was acting a fae in love for I was."

"You created a nightmare Jareth! That being in the middle of the Labyrinth hates you and it does not know why! You made a mess with a human's heart and gave her power!" Kalen threw back his arms and a gust of wind pushed the younger fae males foreword.

"Look at this…I floated past something from the snow land…all that's all crystal and pearls. What happened to the Labyrinth I can't even hear her quietest whispers."

"Sarah's dark side Father."

"How did she make this."

"Sarah wrote down her dreams and nightmares. This is what saved her dainty." Lyle replied. "Would you like to sit your highness?"

"Yes…yes…thank you Lyle."

"It's a pleasure to serve in my home sir. Arrow, Jareth please sit as well I am sure Sarah and the Queen will be back shortly"

"Do you have a plan my sons?"

"Sarah wants to go in alone to rid of her creation. I-We are not sure if it will work."

"Go in alone? What can she do…does she lean towards more of an illusionist? Do you know her strengths?"

"She is learning…father she undid some things to get us out from some trouble. All we know is that she needs to believe in herself right now…like a child. Don't you recall?"

"Undid…you mean she set you free from chains? MY SONS WERE CHAINED!"

"Do you ever wear skirts?"

"The real last time I wore a dress…was my prom that my high schools line backer took me too….even then I wore something that made feel slimmer then I felt in the dress….when I was younger I loved dresses and customs. But rarely…I didn't order the required skirt for college in England…you know the aboveground…where fairies and elves and fae are supposed to be seen the most."

"England? I know of a Scotland and an Ireland but England…the creatures maybe the people no…I believe not."

"Oh. I'm Irish…well my father is I think my mother ah….she as something to do with Vikings…never mind. I've always adored fantasy."

"I see that, what drew you to the Labyrinth again?"

"My mother gave me that book by birthday mail when I turned fourteen. Loved it ever since. It was my only gift from her in a long time. Since my father remarried an Irish woman. Which makes my brother drawn to the magic…I tried to avert him from when I 'returned' from my journey. Big sister got the burden…oh I miss Toby."

"Well it's time we spoke to my husband. Now that I understand what you wish to do. You have me on your side no matter what my dear."

"Thank you, your highness."


	21. Chapter 21 Dream within a Nightmare

**Chapter 21 A Dream within A Nightmare**

"She's a child, humans need to be raised when they are infants as fae to even become half fae and you know this. Both of you." said King Kalen to his sons.

"Well father I must tell you. Jareth was alone when Sarah came to the Labyrinth. Lyle and I were here or somewhere Sarah never been." Arrow replied

"I saw her brother once…he's a very cute boy by now with Jareth's influence. Maybe he could help." said Lyle about Sarah's little brother.

"I doubt that Lyle." Diana followed by Sarah, came out of the vineyard path.

"Oh why is that?" Lyle asked the queen.

"Lyle, I was in such a state…I followed my step-mother's request and took all fairytales with me. Okay I did it on my own…taking them from him…but there was a time when I awoke from the adventure she thought I was going to ruin him with it…."

"The dream before the nightmare" the queen stated. "I wonder how the young boy is taking in the world."

"He's almost six…so I do not know. I'm worried about him." Sarah sighed quietly.

"Sarah my father would like to talk to now and as my mother has _alone_."

"Alone? Why can't you be with me or nearby?"

"I cannot influence your answers." Jareth said to her, walking up to her and kissing her again. "I'd fix the top if I were you…longer maybe."

"If this was any longer I would be in a modern day ball gown…with pants." Sarah huffed. "Do I have too…oh alright." she tugged the edges in front of everyone, and the fabric lowered till it brushed the ground at all sides.

Kalen smiled as Sarah turned to look him in the eye again. She crossed her arms over her chest for a moment, the look he had missed from any human he had faced.

"She is determined…okay seriously my son if you told me about here when she was here…we wouldn't be having this problem." Sarah blushed, stepped back behind Jareth before giving him a confused look. "So he knows why I'm here…"

"Yes and now, you and I need to have a talk halfling."

"From human to halfling in what…five minutes?" Arrow muttered to Jareth in the ear. Jareth shrugged walking into the small house pulling Arrow and motioning Lyle to follow.

"Ah but Jareth I want to watch Sarah get what she deserves!"

"Come inside Lyle" said Queen Diana already moving towards the home, Lyle slumped for a moment before rushing inside to care for the queen as Sarah and King Kalen stared at each other. Everything seemed to still.

"Sarah a simple name, a beautiful name I know who you are; I know your story now." he said trying to put more fear into her, he knew what he needed to know when we spoke to his sons. But there was something about this Sarah that drew more then what was perceived.

"Sir…" she started.

"You are more than a halfling aren't you child. Tell me your family aboveground."

"Why should I? It has nothing to do with what I have done. All I want to do it get rid of her and what happened."

"She is you, and you know that." Kalen stated. "You created her, out of spit."

"You know nothing. Nothing of what I thought, went through I was dating if only for a month a nice guy. But then fate had a way of kicking me in the butt. I blamed it on Jareth I blamed but soon I found release. You know nothing!"

"I thought the Scots' had a temper. Now it's time…"

"Time…for what?" Sarah scoffed fear showing in her eyes again. "Nothing is as it seems here…I know that for certain. I want to save here."

"To make up for your mistake, yes the boys have told me. It happened your magic took over, there is nothing you can do. This creature is you and you cannot rid of her, not unless you rid of yourself."

"She won't be gone unless I'm dead you mean. Then I should have let the darkness take me." Her eyes darkened a little, the fear was great in her body as the king glared at her. "Child…you're a child if you have let the darkness taken you…this Nightmare Mistress would have more power then she has now. You are right she needs you to stay alive to stay in power. But you and my son…"

"…we've gone over this over so many times. I can't…" Sarah fell silent unsure of herself in front of Kalen.

"Close your eyes" he whispered suddenly. "Listen only to my voice, do not drift unless I tell you too dreamer." As he spoke Sarah did as he commanded falling into the high King's trance.

"Take me to the beginning child. Tell me the story in your visions, nothing will hurt you while I am her." Kalen took a look inside from the window of the hut. Jareth was hiding in his seat as if trying to hide that fact he was not witnessing his father take the idea of the peach dream further.

"That's it, five years ago. You were a nobody…" Kalen touched Sarah softly on her shoulders stepping into her mind if only mentally.

King Kalen walked through the entire journey. Taking note of what she saw and experienced of Jareth's magic as he was doing his job. Then the memory went blurry.

"Sarah come now, I must know everything. Let me in."

"No this part is special"

"All the more to let me in. Sarah you ate the peach what happened after that."

"Dancing, my heart raced."

"Let me see" he said, "Let me see the room you danced in with my son." Sarah then let him in.

**~The Ballroom in the eyes of the high king.~**

I stood in the back of the ballroom…shaped and floating like a crystal. I had entered just like my son had entered popping into her mind, but this was only a memory.

Sarah had just entered and dressed in, a dress that was pure imagination, a ball gown made for a princess, innocent and tricked. She spotted Jareth for a moment before he disappeared. She went on a search for him. She was treated as a child as he watched from afar dancing with a fae woman. Sarah though continued her search for him passing him. Kalen frowned as he moved away. A young girl falling in love with a fae…a story unlike no other. And now she was lost in the crowd, afraid, determined, confused, Sarah was muttering now over the song that played in her memory.

"If I gave in, I would have lost Toby…I would have not lived my life, but guess what I wasn't anyway, I was haunted for thinking I chose wrong…"

There now Jareth made himself known to her. She's staring at him mouth a gap, and he's waling over to her, ah they are dancing now. He's taken the role well. Maybe he had fallen for her before then. First mistake my son, I can't help but think.

Things begin to blur again. "Sarah it's not over" I say as I watch her looking around in the room. Her eyes off Jareth, had she realized this was a trick, ah yes the clock is ticking, she's pulling away.

"I made a mistake I had to get Toby back" I hear her muttering, I could feel her shaking in my arms, I see her memory-self running towards the mirrored wall, she wants out. She picks up the chair and I know Jareth is gone. He done the dream the best he could. Sarah was going to fight-she had fought and she lost her mind along the way.

"Sarah, child you can awake now…a few minutes I want to finish this journey and we haven't even begun."

* * *

"I'm going to go lay down" she steps away from Kalen moving slowly to the vineyard. He nods watching her and suddenly his sons are at his side.

"I'm disappointed." He said to Jareth in a normal voice, not angry, not upset just plain.

"She followed the book as it was written father" Jareth shrugged, "I did as she desired then and…well you know."

"NO I don't know Jareth. The peach, the dream, is just the start of her magic forming. Yes words mean something at the start of a wish and yes she gave you control."

"I'm going go through every part of the journey with her, and then when the real pain happens if anything happens, watch her this time, closely I want to know the very second if dark magic calls out or forms the Nightmare."

"Yes father"


	22. Chapter 22 Worth it All

**Chapter 22 An Ending Worth All**

_She wrote it down_

_It stayed inside_

_No one would believe_

_So she never spoke_

_Slowly it grew and she lived her life_

_Thoughts formed and she continued_

_Growing in the back of her mind_

_Magic it chanted_

_Give me life_

_Create me_

_I'm who you need_

_To rid you of the past_

_Create a new world_

_I have the power_

_Just set me free_

Sarah woke up and looked at the sky, was it mid afternoon now…she had lost track of the hours long ago. She felt cold, sitting up from the fresh dew grass. She heard someone approaching, hoping it was Jareth she tried to calm herself.

"Time we finish, and when we are done. Then you will know how to rid of dark overcoming magic and its form."

"You confuse me" she said right before King Kalen sent her back into the memory trance.

It was a harsh goodbye-By the book- he sighed. She had won her brother back asleep in his crib. She got to him on time. Kalen remembered when he too thought of giving the one last trick, the offering, he called it a prize once. But it seemed Jareth knew she wanted to stay, she had the power-equally matched-both coning and cruel in their own ways.

She denied him, denied her happiness in place to watch over her brother.

Then it happened, the high king finally witnessed if only in glimpses. How the Mistress formed.

Wake up, get ready for school, walk be ignored-day dream about fantasy and a better world. Except she avoided the park, a park that Kalen could sense truly adored her presence he spot sometimes the white owl-again Jareth was watching her from away did Sarah feel that-did she recognize the pool and was causing herself mental strain.

Kalen could see the disappointment in her eyes when she passed it sometimes. Instead she was home on time, babysitting her half brother with a smile-if only for show later as she grew up.

She dated, went out when she turned seventeen, but nothing big or special. Her step mother seemed fine with it.

But the nightmares slowly got worse. Kalen watched from his place in the vision-as Sarah would wake up in the middle of the night and write, and mutter things. "I'm crazy…can't tell anyone."

Then it hit, Sarah was moving away finally. She was packing everything up and that night shadows loomed over her…not just her old toys…but something that was just coming forth from her.

**_"Come now, think of how to end him, he's been ruining your life. It's time you put an end to him."_**

"No….get away from me…don't….no please don't…I don't want him hurt." Sarah screamed pulling away from the high king.

"Sarah…child what's wrong." He said trying to get to her as she was waking up from the vision.

"They be coming" she said roughly. "Coming for me….coming to harm Jareth…take him away so that she can control me."

"Who? Those shadows…those beings?" she nodded.

"She can not harm you here Sarah, I must know how she was formed. How she gained the power."

"No she'll sense it!" she screamed at him.

"Sarah listen to me" he said in a voice that again made the maiden freeze. "You are not alone here, I'm almost at the source…just a few more hours before I let you face that Mistress. You will not be alone when you face her. You have Jareth, Arrow and Lyle. Now the queen and myself."

"King Kalen…"

"Yes?"

"Why me? Why did this happen? How come this distorted your home here…I never knew magic like this. I thought Jareth and here were only a dream. But I never had known such power."

"Breathe child. You keep thinking like this and she may as well stretch out her arm to find you."

"No..please no…why can't she be gone."

"Because you have no way to destroy…you don't know the magic you weld in your heart and the bond you know share with Jareth."

"Bond?" she whispered.

"Yes"

"Like a lovers bond?"

"In a way it has yet to hold because of the trouble…you've touched," Sarah blushed thinking about the kisses she had shared so far with her king.

"Oh more then that dearie. As I had said you are still only a Halfling a childish fae." He chuckled and she blushed again but it was deeper more potent at the thought.

* * *

"Father!" Jareth yelled coming out towards them, "Father stop teasing her, that is my job or was when she was younger."

"Jareth he's be calling me a child don't bring the fact that I only met you when I was fifteen up." She muttered. "Toby is barely six!"

"It's only been five years…an adult above ground..a young adult. One who seen magic of the fae tasted it's worth and never forgot it. Won a babe back, did not take her offer but still has the will to desire it."

"Yes, and that's the reason why she is haunted. Her magic is too great so it seeps out from the back of her mind, where she locked her dark thoughts away and they themselves have come to harm their creator."

"Father?" Jareth asked going to hold his beloved Sarah in his arms again. Both watching the high king with wide eyes.

"What made you think of revenge? Was it against yourself, realizing you were wrong?" Kalen said directly at Sarah. "Did you think writing down hatred would solve your problems, that you would avoided the monster you've seen by crowingly in fear."

"I don't know what I was doing" she said. "I truly don't I thought I was doing good for Toby…please please this does nothing to stop her. I want to save the Labyrinth!"

"I see that child. But I must know the magic that brought you to us in the beginning." When he said this, the Queen walked towards them.

"Irish, her anger is pure Scotsman but her dreams and knowledge is Irish, her beliefs and ease like a child to our world. And my husband, are you scaring her! This is not right you are to solve this so we may go home!"

"Solve…I've looked into her mind, there is no solution thus far…Diana my love if she is fae or fairy blooded…her magic controls this and we have no time to tame it" he said.

"Fae or fairy….I'm human..you call me Halfling because of the peach…Lyle said I was fae blooded…what am I but a mess and a killer." She pulled herself out of Jareth's grip. Her eyes filled with clear tears, confused of what she had gone through plus what Kalen had brought back. She took off back into the forest that separated them from the white walls of the Mistress' current domain. Sarah could feel the vibrating anger…weak but gaining strength as she entered it with ease.

**This would be her final battle.**


	23. Chapter 23 Death Illustions

This is the final chapter of Lady of Nightmares

I know I didn't many reviews, but I wrote it for fun and I wanted all up since it's finished.

* * *

**Chapter 23 Death Illusions**

Maiden versus Mistress

Youth challenged by Darkness

"You're back?" the pale tall woman stated as Sarah entered the center room the shadowed creatures lining against every wall to watch the scene before them.

"I created you" Sarah said. "I'm the one who gave you the power I should be the one to take it from you."

"You know nothing,"

"You destroyed a home"

"Me? Who's the one that gave me such a desire? You wanted me to kill him; I would have if you let me."

"Jareth is not the problem. You took over when my depression showed up."

"You can't take what he gave you. You gave it to me. I was born because of you"

"That's why you should die."

"Ah that is where you are wrong I can hear it in your voice. You may have power over me. But without me, without me holding onto the darkness you would die."

"I can control just enough to rid of you. Once that is done all this will be erased Jareth will be back to full health….this world would be as it was."

"Nothing but rocks, walls, goblins and sticky goo. Just like that movie showed. What kind of palace is that?"

"A goblin palace" Sarah replied. "A place for wish a ways and dreams."

"Ha! Thought you liked it here? You wrote out the perfect space for girls to be princess' no?"

"I made a mistake…"

"Why did you come here…I can easily do what I want…"

"Give up maybe?" Sarah muttered to herself. "You know me, you know what I think, as long as I'm near you; you still have some type of strength…just don't kill Jareth or his people."

"That's what the shadows are for…don't you recall why we made them?"

"The Monsters…" she said in a whisper, the black creatures, who were nothing but shadows of the snide fae whom laughed at her innocence.

"Don't call my children monsters!" the Mistress yelled they took my wish and made this, you should be grateful. You should lose…what you have now."

Sarah looked around saw the shadow creatures moving in closer, she heard laughter, and hisses.

**_"When we move, we camouflage ourselves, _**

**_we stand in the shadows waiting _**

**_we live for this and nothing _**

**_more we are what you created" they chanted. _**

**_"We were the first to form of the dreams _**

**_you had forming from the back of your mind _**

**_and now we follow our Mistress _**

**_as she sent us to do her biding."_**

* * *

Sarah closed her eyes, crystals appearing around her, her mind was dark shadows still waiting to do what she wanted, or to take over whichever came first. She grabbed one of the those crystals, that she saw in her mind thinking of all the pain she had gone through and how it turned against Jareth. She thought of it all, she should be able to stop this alone.

"This is for the loss of my mother, for my father for Toby" she grabbed another crystal taking them closer to her. "This is for Jareth, and my friends that are lost."

"What are you doing?" the Mistress asked watching her, bring her shadow creatures even closer closing in on Sarah.

"Writing my own ending,"

"And here the young maiden stood, facing the truth of her wrong doings. She held the thoughts of whom she held precious close. Her love far from the touch of the evil she had made. She should have never hid these thoughts for they only brought her pain. She would have been freed if she had let them free."

"What are you doing?" the Mistress asked again watching a white light coming from the center of the crystals.

"Tell me!"

"You should know this shall end you as it is ending me." Sarah sighed finally letting go. The crystals repealed from her shattering into pieces and taking the white pearl world about them. The shadows screamed dissolving with the glass.

"No…" the Mistress whimpered watching as from every angle her world of pure white false innocence.

The Labyrinth slowly coming back, it's brown stone and twigs and vines.

Sarah and she know stood in the little dip in the middle of the throne room that know looked fit for a Goblin King.

"I'm taking you with me" she said "If I go you will too." She moaned slipping away.

"Goodbye Toby…goodbye Jareth…good bye world of my dreams." Sarah moaned falling to the ground, before falling unconscious.

** ~Be the one I die with~**

Jareth and Arrow stood at the gate of the vineyard watching as a whirlwind of magic come forth.  
"Father come look!" Arrow yelled. King Kalen, Lyle and Queen Diana soon joined them watching as the Labyrinth came back, the Mirror walls fading, breaking they heard screeching.

"We have to get back"

"What did Sarah do?" Lyle asked

"She stopped the nightmare…causing her own death"

"Death!" Jareth yelled. "No not yet!" his power coming forth fast he transformed into his owl and flew back to his castle.

He entered through one of his windows, he squawked flying towards her. The Mistress was nowhere to be seen but a black cloak on the ground by Sarah. He became his fae shape again picking her up in his arms.

"Sarah" he breathed. "My Sarah"

"Take her to bed Jareth, we must see if she is…" his mother didn't even finish as Jareth took off to the bedroom her first laid Sarah.

"No you can't be dead…Sarah" Arrow came in through the door, looking at the mess of his brother and his love.

"She did what she wanted. Father scared her well enough, she took charge, she used her magic, her power…it did what it did the Nightmare is gone."

"And so is Sarah!" Jareth screamed turning to face his brother. "We all knew she was bond to the magic, the darkness weaved itself into her…why did she have to die? Why did it take her completely?"

"If it took her completely her body would not be here."

"Jareth?" Lyle appeared by the end of the bed side. "I'm sorry I brought her back. It's my fault we even decided to call her back her."

"Lyle it's not your fault" Arrow told her.

"it is, I shouldn't have done what I did, I should have met her, she was already suffering if I didn't make her surface…"

"She would have done it later, with us, she knew she wasn't losing her mind." Sarah moaned moving in the bed until she was on her side and gripping a pillow.

The three of them let out a breath.

"She's alive" Jareth smiled. "Alright she needs to sleep. Who wants to face father with me?"

"How about I kept watch of Sarah?" Lyle suggested. "It's the one thing I can do for you."

"Lyle you've done enough, and that Nightmare almost got you killed." Lyle was about to retort.

"No Lyle you are to rest, in your room here. Leave Sarah to her own devices…she may wake with no memory."

"You don't know that…"

"I know enough Lyle it's over; go to your room here."

"Fine Arrow, have fun Jareth" she walked out of the room disappearing with a small purple puff of smoke. The two fae makes left the room and spoke to their parents.

Jareth was soon full health and his magic was at its highest rate. Night came and went for months. The Labyrinth was moving like she had never been harmed, Kalen and Diana returned to their home north of the Labyrinth. Jareth cried at her bed side it had been so long since the labyrinth last saw the Goblin King's tears. The year passed no wishes from young girls or boys, no changelings. Jareth cried every night at her side waiting for to wake up, she would twist and turn in her sleep. Whomever knew her aboveground surely now had forgot her. No longer existing in anyone memory.

"Can't live within you" he muttered darkly one night. "Sarah what have you done to me?"

* * *

Sarah woke up alone in a familiar bed. "I'm alive?" she whispered sitting up in the bed, moving the covers off her as she tied to go to the window.

"Damn did my entire body fall asleep." She muttered feeling woozy. She slipped but took hold of the base of the bed. Standing she moved slowly towards the window again and smiled.

"Thanks for giving me life…glad I'm up I can walk with you this time." She said to the walls of the Labyrinth."

**_"Can you tell me if you love me" it whispered in her mind. "Do you light fairies along the sky? Can you give me Storms and sunshines? Tell the king I love him and come stay with me in the firelands when you know your true past…Sarah run me again" Sarah laughed and smiled twisting her hand and the walls followed the motions._**

"Sarah? I brought something tonight, maybe you'll listen and wake up...hmm?" Jareth opened the door to the room, a book his right hand as he walked through looking into the room

"Jareth I'm up" she said turning to him. "Come here and I will show my dreams." Jareth smiled dropping the book on the bed before taking Sarah into his arms.

"My Sarah" he touched her gently, turning her around in the room, gazing into her tired eyes, feeling her magic mold with his. "Kiss me my queen."

She did just that, now that the nightmare was finally over.


End file.
